


Синдром Ханахаки: холод, сковавший Искру

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Подавленный после инцидента с Оверлордом, прогнавший Дрифта, оставшийся один на один с взбесившейся командой, Родимус окончательно сдался, и только Мегатрон, уже сталкивавшийся с этим заболеванием, может ему помочь: вытащить почти с того света и показать, насколько прекрасен актив и ради чего стоит продолжать борьбу.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки - вымышленное (!!!) человеческое заболевание. Им страдают от неразделённой любви, в результате чего человек умирает из-за произрастающих в нём цветов.  
> У ТФ примерно то же самое, но другое проявление. Болезнь также является вымышленной (!!!).  
> Ещё упоминается киберкулёз - подразумевается аналог туберкулёза.
> 
> AU стоит из-за Нехронологического повествования. Знакомые читателям события происходят в другой последовательности и с немного другими результатами.
> 
> Ну и арты, да.  
> 1) https://pp.userapi.com/c851120/v851120768/4a2a7/h_xpDzUJ20o.jpg  
> 2) https://pp.userapi.com/c852020/v852020360/8f613/MvyirqpV-L8.jpg

Родимус никогда не замечал за собой подобного феномена. Никогда, ровно до того момента, пока не осознал, что Дрифт ушёл. Насовсем. Стоило ему понять и принять эту мысль, как грудную броню сдавило, и мех содрогнулся, не в силах бороться с паникой, подступившей к горловому шлюзу. Уход лучшего друга стал последней каплей.  
Прайм резко скрутился, упираясь лбом в исцарапанную поверхность стола, переживая внезапную паническую атаку. Пальцы безудержно скреблись по столешнице, но чувство всепоглощающего страха и одиночества не исчезало. Родимус закашлялся и тут же захрипел: на губах выступили пузыри энергона, толчками возвращающегося обратно. Родимус утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони, выпрямился и напоролся на острый, как лезвие виброножа, взгляд со-капитана.  
\- Всё в порядке? – учтиво осведомился он, подходя ближе. – Вызвать Рэтчета?  
\- Нет, - быстрее, чем следовало, отозвался Прайм, - не стоит его беспокоить. Всё хорошо.  
\- По тебе не скажешь, - Мегатрон приблизился к столу, замер напротив, рассматривая рыжего автобота, - в чём дело?  
\- Ни в чём, - резко оборвал его Родимус, - я же сказал, что в порядке. И вообще, когда ты успел сюда зайти?  
\- Не буду наставить на ответе, - танк навис над Праймом и внезапно, до скакнувшей белой пелены перед оптикой, хлопнул датападом по столу, - но ты должен знать: ты можешь поговорить со мной в любое время. Я выслушаю тебя независимо от того, что тебя беспокоит и когда.  
\- Уверен, Рунг найдёт время для душещипательной беседы, если потребуется, - Родимус демонстративно откинулся на спинку кресла и задрал ноги на стол; нож торчал справа, воинственно поблёскивая в свете потолочной лампы, - в конце концов, _я_ – его капитан.  
\- Как скажешь, - не стал спорить Мегатрон, - просто помни, что я могу оказаться немного ближе, чем Ранг. И я всегда тебе помогу.  
\- Доброта душевная, - раздражённо процедил спорткар, - чего притащил?  
\- Бластер игрался с радиочастотами и случайно поймал часть зашифрованного сигнала, - танк кончиком указательного пальца пододвинул датапад к капитану, - ознакомься. Сообщение оказалось довольно… необычным.  
\- Что там? – Родимус без энтузиазма подтащил к себе технику и активировал экран, пробежался взглядом по нескольким строчкам. – Шоквейв?! – от неожиданности мех опустил ноги обратно на пол и подался вперёд, словно Мегатрон мог дать ответы разом на все возникшие вопросы.  
\- Мы не знаем, с кем он пытался связаться, но сигнал исходил от места, где когда-то была Горлам Прайм, - пояснил экс-лидер десептиконов. – Шоквейв пишет о каком-то из своих экспериментов и о том, чего ему удалось чего-то добиться. Зная Шоквейва и его манию к излишне гениальным стратегиям…  
\- Мы должны добраться туда как можно быстрее, - перебил его Родимус. – Кто получатель – неизвестно. О чём идёт речь – неизвестно. Если твой учёный опять решит развести огонь войны, клянусь, Мегатрон, ты будешь за него в ответе, - Прайм одарил со-капитана совершенно недвусмысленным взглядом. Но тот лишь слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Оптимус сказал, чтобы мы не вмешивались, - осадил воспылавшего энтузиазмом меха танк.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, что ты не преминешь пообщаться со старыми друзьями, - язвительно выплюнул Родимус. – Но не забывай, что командир Лост Лайта – я. А значит, мне решать, куда и когда мы полетим, ясно?  
\- Яснее некуда, - качнул шлемом тот, - собственно, поэтому я и пришёл сразу же к тебе.  
\- Оставь датапад, - Прайм вернул его на стол, - я ещё раз почитаю, но попозже.  
Мегатрон согласно кивнул, однако разворачиваться и уходить не спешил, долгим и проницательным взглядом рассматривая юного меха перед собой.  
\- У тебя остались вопросы? – не выдержал Родимус.  
\- Меня беспокоит твоё состояние, - признался танк. – После ухода Дрифта ты всё чаще пропадаешь у себя. Команду это нервирует.  
\- Если тебя прислал Ультра Магнус, то передай ему, что ты – наихудший кандидат для таких переговоров, - фыркнул автобот. – Я в порядке. Мне просто нужно побыть одному и всё обдумать. А теперь убирайся.  
\- Дрифт добровольно принял такое решение, - окинул капитана нечитаемым взглядом Мегатрон, - на тот момент так было лучше.  
Как и ожидалось, Родимус моментально взвился, вспыхнув едва ли не в буквальном смысле.  
\- Пошёл вон! – зарычал он. – С тобой я не буду обсуждать это, даже если ты будешь последним меха во всей галактике! Убирайся к шарктиконам!  
Мегатрон в ответ коротко кивнул и всё-таки вышел, на клик обернувшись. Этого времени хватило, чтобы запечатлеть неподдельную горечь на фейсплете его капитана. Прайм чересчур искренне переживал болезненный разрыв, когда лучший друг добровольно взял на себя всю вину и покинул корабль, сопровождаемый руганью и стальной балкой, оцарапавшей корпус. Где сейчас был Дрифт? В порядке ли он?  
« _Пригляди за ним_ , - устало попросил Оптимус, - _и позаботься по мере сил. Мне уже доложили об Оверлорде, и я не удивлюсь, если Родимус сейчас начнёт рьяно хвататься за всё подряд, чтобы искупить свои мнимые грехи и доказать всем, что он лучше, чем кажется_ ».  
К сожалению, именно это и происходило.  
Мегатрон медленно направился в сторону капитанского мостика, размышляя над увиденным. Родимус умел признавать свои ошибки, и это радовало. Но обратная сторона не просто омрачала ситуацию: она пугала, внушала животный ужас. Прайм не просто был готов искупить вину, он собирался добровольно подставить собственный шлем под лезвие топора палача, совершенно искренне считая, что заслуживает этого. Шлак… Даже Старскрима так накрыло единственный раз за весь актив, а Родимус в таком темпе жил, колеблясь из стороны в сторону. Растормошить его будет нелегко, возможно, придётся прибегнуть не только к собственным силам, но и к помощи со стороны. Благо, кое-какие детали плана уже наметились.

***

Рэтчет пребывал в самом отвратительном из всех своих настроений. Стоило со-капитану перешагнуть порог медбэя, как мех рявкнул куда-то в сторону:  
\- Фёрст Эйд, посетитель!  
\- Я к тебе, Рэтчет, - удержал его танк, - надо поговорить.  
\- Ты кабинетом ошибся, Ранга здесь нет, - едко отозвался медик. – Фёрст Эйд, какого шлака ты колупаешься так долго?!  
\- Послушай, Рэтчет, ты должен вернуть Дрифта, - перешёл от слов к делу Мегатрон, - это приказ.  
\- Да иду я, иду, - отозвался Фёрст Эйд, появляясь на пороге лаборатории. – Ох, капитан? Пройдёмте, - слегка удивился он, обнаружив бывшего шахтёра, нависающего над столом главы медбэя.  
\- Отставить, - снова рявкнул Рэтчет, - свободен.  
Фёрст Эйд одарил большого босса задумчивым взглядом, но ругаться не стал; молча развернулся и отправился обратно к себе. Пробирки ждать не будут, как и анализы. Работы много.  
\- Если это какая-то шутка… - угрожающе прошипел он, приподнявшись, - клянусь, тебя не спасёт ни твой статус, ни даже Оптимус.  
\- Никаких шуток, всё очень серьёзно, - танк спокойно выдержал гневный взгляд медика, - собирайся. Завтра утром ты отбываешь. По официальной версии за вакциной от киберкулёза, вспыхнувшего в баре Миража и Блэрра.  
\- Что-то не припомню, чтобы у них там бродила какая-то зараза. Не то что у Сверва, - раздражённо стравил пар военно-полевой хирург.  
\- На самом деле всего-то парочка простых отравлений из-за смеси плохо сочетаемых компонентов, - танк улыбнулся уголками губ, но тут же посерьёзнел, - но остальным об этом знать необязательно. Главное, найти Дрифта.  
\- И вернуть его на Лост Лайт, где половина экипажа в мгновение ока растерзает его на клочья? Так себе затея, - Рэтчет сел обратно в кресло и тяжело стравил пар. – От рук Оверлорда пострадало слишком много меха. Дрифта убьют быстрее, чем ты произнесёшь вслух его имя.  
\- Поэтому ты отправляешься на его поиски, а мы с Родимусом и Ультра Магнусом подготавливаем почву для его возвращения, - снова слабо улыбнулся бывший гладиатор.  
\- С Родимусом? Что же, уверен, у вас отлично получится, - вознёс оптику к потолку Рэтчет.  
Скандал, который медик закатил капитану, слышал едва ли не весь корабль. Из-за этого поползли самые разные слухи и вопросы, ответы на которые Родимус давать не торопился. Хотя объяснись он с самого начала, всё не скатилось бы в такую глубокую отработку. Теперь же каждый бот приписывал истории Дрифта такие подробности, что его честь казалась не просто замаранной… Её растоптали, раздавили, уничтожили, разбив на мелкие-мелкие осколки. И теперь предстояло возвращать всё на круги своя.  
\- Поверь, Рэтчет, я знаю, что ситуация поганая, но у нас есть шанс всё исправить, - заговорил Мегатрон. – Никто не говорит, что будет легко. Родимус сам страдает не меньше, и…  
\- Родимус и страдание – несовместимые вещи! – неожиданно взорвался медик. – Раньше надо было шлемом думать, а не бампером! Вот пусть он и расхлёбывает всю эту заварушку. Он и понятия не имеет, что натворил. Так что не надо мне строить тут из себя невесть что!  
\- У него синдром Ханахаки, - резко оборвал медбота Мегатрон, - начальная стадия, но проявления серьёзные. Его ещё можно спасти. И не только его, но и Дрифта.  
Рэтчет некоторое время молчал, размышляя, изредка бубнил что-то себе под нос, после чего вскинул шлем и спросил:  
\- Я правильно понимаю: ты хочешь вернуть Дрифта исключительно ради благополучия нашего дорогого капитана? – процедил он сквозь дентопластины.  
\- Это одна из причин, - кивнул Мегатрон.  
\- Не ради самого Дрифта, которому хватило смелости и силы воли, чтобы принять весь удар на себя. А ради беспроцессорного идиота, эгоистичного оплавка, дошлака возомнившего о себе?  
\- Рэтчет, перестань выворачивать ситуацию себе в угоду, - холодно одёрнул медика танк, - ты прекрасно знаешь, что Родимус не так плох, как все о нём думают. И он всей Искрой хочет разрешить… сложившиеся обстоятельства. На него все и так шарктиконов спускают почём зря. Уж ты-то должен понять.  
Рэтчет проигнорировал подколку в свой адрес, разъярённо сжал ладони в кулаки, отчаянно борясь с желанием настучать обоим капитанам по их нерадивым шлемам, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть вставить мозговые модули на место.  
\- Ты прав, Родимус допустил ошибку, но он готов её исправить. И если бы не состояние здоровья, он бы сам помчался за Дрифтом, - немного мягче продолжил Мегатрон.  
\- Ханахаки – чушь! – вскинулся медик. – Мне доводилось сталкиваться с этим заболеванием, но от него ещё никто не ушёл в дезактив.  
\- Полагаю, этим меха просто повезло, что они оказались рядом с теми, кому были небезразличны, - парировал танк. – Я изучал его, Рэтчет. Поверь, нет ничего хуже, чем замёрзнуть насмерть во мраке и одиночестве, окружённый лишь собственными грехами прошлого. И каким бы плохим ни был Родимус, он не заслуживает такой участи. И ты это знаешь.  
Рэтчет ощутимо заскрежетал дентопластинами, борясь с очередной вспышкой гнева. По идее, капитан был прав. Может, немного эгоистично, но прав.  
\- Хорошо, я найду Дрифта, - процедил, наконец, он, - но если Лост Лайт не примет его обратно, то и я не вернусь.  
\- Идёт, - кивнул Мегатрон, - Бластер выдаст тебе необходимую информацию и будет поддерживать с тобой связь. Мы отправимся к месту бывшей планеты Горлам Прайм. А там посмотрим, где проще всего пересечься.  
Рэтчет раздражённо отмахнулся.  
Капитан покинул медбэй в слегка противоречивых чувствах. Хорошо, что ему удалось убедить медика, но Рэтчет и так знал об Оверлорде, знал о том, какой была ситуация на самом деле. Экипаж так просто переубедить не удастся: каждый из пары сотен меха готов вцепиться в Родимуса до капель энергона и будет трясти его до тех пор, пока тот не сломается. Нельзя оставлять его одного, Мегатрон обещал это Оптимусу. А значит, вероятно, где-то придётся надавить собственным авторитетом. На данный момент этот выход казался самым логичным.

***

Сказать, что команда Лост Лайта оказалась удивлена, значило не сказать ничего. Когда Родимус собрал всех в баре Сверва и объявил о том, что Оверлорд оказался на корабле по его вине, экипаж замер. В повисшей тишине Мегатрон объявил, что Дрифт вернётся, когда сможет.  
\- То есть всё это время мы обвиняли нашего друга просто так? – в сердцах воскликнул Тэилгейт. – И прогнали его…  
\- Почему его выгнали? – выкрикнул Блюстрик.  
\- Потому что наш капитан побоялся признать очевидное? – ехидно поддел Родимуса Гетэвей.  
Прайм отмахнулся от всех усталым жестом и медленно побрёл к выходу, сопровождаемый оглушительной тишиной. Почти добравшись до дверей, он споткнулся о собственные ноги и только чудом не растянулся на полу, с трудом удержав равновесие. Мегатрон проводил его изумлённым взглядом: неужели всё настолько плохо? Нужно будет зайти к нему после разговора с командой.  
\- Мало того, что капитан корабля принимает неразумные решения, так ещё и под сверхзаряженным пришёл на собрание? – приторно изумился Гетэвей. – Какой кошмар. Ультра Магнус! – громко крикнул он. – А не кажется ли вам, что Родимус больше не может вести нас за собой? Это ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
Команда загалдела, поддерживая его.  
\- Не забывайся, - еле слышно повысил голос Мегатрон, и боты тут же смолкли в ожидании завершения фразы. – Родимус сейчас плохо себя чувствует, по причине чего и покинул собрание столь скоро. Но это не повод обвинять его в некомпетентном руководстве.  
\- А тащить маньяка на борт было компетентно? – встрял Атомайзер. – А жертвовать Рангом ради бешеного Искроеда?  
\- Это была необходимая мера, Атомайзер, - мягко отозвался Ранг. – И мне казалось, мы давно закрыли этот вопрос.  
\- Да, а сидеть без шлема тебе весело было? – огрызнулся он.  
\- И это лишь малая толика всех грехов Родимуса Прайма, - едко выплюнул Гетэвей. – И я ещё не говорю обо всех смертях, что сопровождают Лост Лайт на его пути.  
\- Попридержи волну, Гетэвей, - одёрнул его Ультра Магнус, - Родимус молод и импульсивен, но он заботится о вас. О каждом из вас. И он собственную Искру погасит, но не допустит, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
\- Как Пайпс, да? – вперёд вышел Хромедом. – Или Ревайнд? Ботом больше, ботом меньше… Вам всем наплевать, перестаньте врать.  
\- В тебе говорит горе, Хромедом, - отозвался Мегатрон, - но это не повод обвинять капитана во всех смертных грехах.  
\- А что тогда повод? – не унимался бывший полицейский. – Сколько меха должны погибнуть, чтобы до вас дошло, что так не может продолжаться дальше?  
Команда снова загудела, выражая одобрение.  
\- Тишина! – единым словом погасил нарастающую волну ярости танк. – Хромедом, я действительно сочувствую твоей утрате. Но если ты в самом деле думаешь так, как говоришь, то я удивлён, что тебе удалось пережить войну. Как и всем вам! – он обвёл команду грозным взглядом. – Разве я или Оптимус не совершали ошибки, которые стоили кому-то актива? Совершали, ещё как, и все это знают. И я не понимаю, откуда в вас столько пренебрежения к новому, пусть даже немного юному командиру. В конце концов, он служил под началом Оптимуса и – я больше, чем уверен в этом, - взял от него только самое лучшее.  
\- Родимусу далеко до Оптимуса, - выкрикнул Гетэвей. – Судя по его стилю руководства, он больше позор истинного Прайма нежели его преемник. Как Матрица Лидерства вообще могла его выбрать?  
\- Ты только что ответил на свой собственный вопрос, - пробасил Мегатрон. – Матрица действительно его выбрала. Такова воля Праймаса, и никто не в силах противостоять этому выбору.  
\- Печально говорить это, но Оптимус нуждается в покое. И раз он доверил своё детище Родимусу, значит, так тому и быть, - поддержал его Ультра Магнус. – Или вы, кучка недоразумений, - он смерил Гетэвея скептичным взглядом, - не согласны с его решением?  
\- Родимус всё равно не сможет прикрываться именем Оптимуса, - прямо отозвался тот, - рано или поздно ему придётся взять ответственность за свои ошибки.  
\- Именно это он и сделал, если ты забыл, - напомнил Мегатрон. – Собрав вас всех здесь и открыто признавшись в своём проступке, он уже показал, насколько силён. Опыт и мудрость приходят с годами, команда, - немного смягчился экс-лидер десептиконов, - все сначала ошибаются. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, но это не значит, что меха недостойны прощения и искупления.  
\- Не сравнивай себя и Родимуса! – задиристо выкрикнул Вирль. – Тебе до него далеко, выродок!  
\- Три внеплановых наряда по уборке двигателей, - осадил его танк.  
\- Ха, ты не капитан, - продолжил распалённый врекер, - и никогда им не будешь. То, что Оптимус поставил тебя наравне с Родимусом, не делает тебя лучше!  
\- Пять нарядов, - угрожающе прищурился некогда шахтёр, - ещё хоть слово, Вирль, и ты отправишься чистить не двигатели, а внешнюю обшивку корабля. Знаешь, сколько там мусора?  
Вирль гневно вскинул единственную линзу и тут же с оханьем сполз вниз, прямо в манипуляторы мрачного Циклонуса.  
\- Ты не прав, Вирль, - негромко прощебетал Тэилгейт, - успокойся, прошу. Циклонус, идём.  
\- Ещё вопросы? – Мегатрон одарил притихшую команду самым суровым взглядом. – Нет? Отлично.  
\- Родимус скоро поправится? – поднял руку Скидс. – С ним что-то серьёзное?  
\- Спроси у него сам, - отозвался танк, - поверь, он это оценит.

Родимусу хватило услышанного. Он недолго простоял по ту сторону дверей, но обвинений, выплеснутых на его многострадальный шлем, оказалось достаточно. Из него не только плохой друг, но и капитан. Да и вообще, сомнительная он личность… Чем он думал, когда собирал команду и замахивался на столь серьёзное задание? Прав ли был Рэтчет, когда обозвал его тупоголовым недоумком?  
Прайм кое-как добрёл до своей кварты, глубоко в Искре радуясь, что все сейчас толпились в баре, и никто не видел, как он полз, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Корпус свело судорогой слабости, и Родимус обессилено рухнул на платформу, заходясь в кашле, до разрыва магистралей дерущим горловой шлюз. Пришлось согнуться пополам, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить внезапный приступ. Спойлеры неприятно царапнули по поверхности платформы, и мех успел сесть, когда его настигла очередная волна.  
Родимуса вывернуло наизнанку. Он кашлял настолько сильно, что казалось, любое лишнее движение просто выкрутит его внутренности, завяжет их узлом и отправит наружу при излишне сильном спазматическом толчке. Автобот с трудом пережил наплыв и кое-как сфокусировал оптику, вглядываясь в странное грязное пятно на полу. Хм, его здесь не было, когда он пришёл.  
\- Какого шлака? – опешил капитан Лост Лайта, всмотревшись в лужу собственного энергона, в сердцевине которой плавали маленькие кристаллики. – Что это такое?  
Он недоумённо ткнул пальцем в один из них, и тот с хрустом распался на более мелкие части, которые моментально растаяли.  
\- Лёд? – Родимус поднял дрожащую руку, вглядываясь в трясущуюся ладонь. Один из осколков попал прямо в стык фаланг и сейчас недвусмысленно поблёскивал гранёным боком. – Что происходит?  
Мех отполз к противоположному краю платформы. Ему же показалось, да? Этого ведь не может быть? Не мог же он выкашлять изнутри себя ледяные пульки? Такого просто не бывает!

***

До местонахождения взорвавшейся планеты Горлам Прайм оставалось чуть меньше трети пути. За это время Мегатрон успел поднять все свои архивы по синдрому Ханахаки и морально подготовиться к тому, что ему предстояло сделать. Ранг поддержал его идею и сказал, что поможет всем, чем сможет. Родимусу требовалось колоссальная поддержка, которой на фоне произошедших событий, сейчас не хватало просто катастрофически. Тем более что Прайм окончательно закрылся у себя и лишь иногда отзывался на совсем уж наглые и беспардонные звонки по личному каналу связи. Да и то больше Ультра Магнусу. Вчера же, когда брат по сборке Оптимуса Прайма не смог до него дозвониться, Мегатрон понял, что пора действовать.  
\- Родимус, можно? – танк из мнимой вежливости постучался и дал команды на открытие двери: код, разумеется, Прайм даже не подумал сменить. – Родимус…?  
\- Чего тебе? – страшный хрип оглушил бывшего десептикона, но тот устоял, не позволив себе шарахнуться в сторону.  
Из полумрака кварты дохнуло чем-то ощутимо прохладным и… Мегатрон повнимательнее присмотрелся к показателям обонятельных сенсоров. Что это? Затхлость? Нет. Гниль? Уже ближе. Смерть? Со-капитан Лост Лайта опешил, с ужасом осознавая, насколько сильно он прогадал с предполагаемыми сроками развития болезни.  
\- Притащил свой бампер позлорадствовать? – прокаркал Прайм. – Давай. Останешься самым главным капитаном на корабле…  
Бот зашёлся в тяжёлом, натужном кашле и затих только через несколько бриймов, за которые Мегатрон успел откалибровать окуляры и всмотреться в темноту.  
\- Мне нужно включить свет, - потребовал экс-лидер десептиконов.  
\- Что, уже почувствовал себя хозяином? Прелестно, - язвительно отозвались с платформы и оборвали фразу на полуслове, затихли, неприятно скрежеща чем-то по поверхности лежбища.  
Мегатрон мысленно попытался подготовить себя к тому, что его ждёт, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Вспыхнувшие лампы озарили ужасное зрелище, повторения которого танку не хотелось до слива отработки.  
Родимус свернулся непонятным клубком на платформе и слабо мерцал окулярами, никак не отреагировав на смену обстановки. Плотная корка льда уже обвила его ноги, забивая хромированные трубы холодом, и поднялась выше, к брюшным пластинам. Один спойлер покрылся изморозью, а второй случайно вырвался из ледяной темницы, чем и воссоздал тот неприятный скрежет. Посеревший корпус Прайма выглядел почти дезактивным, и Мегатрон с удивительно искренним состраданием подумал о том, что он облажался, но шанс ещё есть.  
\- Я… Прости, я не знал, что всё так плохо, - пробормотал он, срываясь, наконец, с места и подлетая к обессиленному Прайму. – Я бы пришёл раньше.  
\- Иди ты в шлак, - еле слышно отозвался Родимус: корка льда с хрустом скользнула выше, сковывая ладони и намертво припечатывая их к платформе. – Её величество добродетель.  
\- Родимус, если честно, всё очень, очень плохо, - танк опустился рядом с ним на одно колено, - но я могу тебе помочь. От тебя требуется только одно: полное, безграничное доверие.  
\- Я лучше собственной глоссой подавлюсь, чем соглашусь на такое, - выплюнул рыжий автобот и снова зашёлся в приступе кашля.  
\- А на партнёрство? – Мегатрон осторожно коснулся прижатой к платформе ладони. – Будешь ведомым до поры до времени, а я постараюсь прислушиваться к твоим… гм, пожеланиям.  
Родимус в ответ погасил окуляры, отказываясь отвечать.  
\- Какой же ты иногда юнглинг временами, - проворчал танк и вскочил, осматриваясь: взгляд практически сразу напоролся на торчавший в столе с давних пор нож. – Придётся повозиться.  
Он в мгновение ока выудил оружие из поверхности рабочего стола и вернулся к Родимусу.  
\- Просто послушай меня, пока я отковыриваю твой корпус от платформы, - Мегатрон начал с рук, поддевая лезвием самые слабые участки и норовя отломать побольше.  
Лёд поддавался нехотя и сходил неравномерными кусками, окрашенными активным слоем краски корпуса зажатого в смертельном плену бота. – То, что сейчас происходит, называется синдромом Ханахаки. Мех, приобрётший это заболевание, будто бы вымораживает самого себя. Сначала это самые горькие чувства, потом попытка абстрагироваться, которая перерастает в физические проявления подавленных эмоций.  
\- Хватит, - совсем слабо дёрнулся Родимус и хрипнул вокалайзером, - отстань.  
\- Например, смерть близкого тебе бота, - Мегатрон действовал решительно, изредка выдыхая облачка тёплого пара на особо коварные участки ледяной тюрьмы, - тебе горько и больно, ты пытаешься как-то избавиться от ужасных эмоций и у тебя даже получается. Но ты загоняешь их настолько глубоко в себя, что Искра в буквальном смысле начинает остывать. А остывая, она поглощает всего тебя по кончики шлема. Ты начинаешь как бы замерзать изнутри.  
Освободившимся манипулятором Родимус попытался оттолкнуть нависшего над ним меха, но пальцы лишь слабо огладили серую грудную броню, а Мегатрон всё продолжал и продолжал трепать глоссой.  
\- Изначально это заболевание происходило с Земли. Да-да, с той самой, - экс-лидер десептиконов перешёл уже на брюшные пластины, с громким хрустом отламывая лёд и сбрасывая его на пол, - но у кибертронцев иное проявление. Земляне страдают, как правило, от неразделённой любви и умирают, поскольку их внутренний энергон – кровь, кажется, - начинает обрастать лепестками живых цветов. В итоге человек попросту задыхается, не в силах справиться с этой гадостью. Но излечиться возможно: если объект обожания отвечает человеку взаимностью, то синдром Ханахаки сходит на нет и впоследствии, насколько я знаю, больше не проявляется.  
Родимус глухо застонал и с трудом пошевелился в болезненной судороге. Лёд отпускал жертву своих смертельных объятий нехотя, да и сам автобот на клик будто бы вернулся в привычное состояние актива и ужаснулся, осознав, в какую он влип передрягу. Корка затрещала ещё сильнее, и Прайм вскрикнул, когда хрупкие коленные шарниры пронзила острая боль. Тёкшие струйки энергона, сочащиеся почти отовсюду, отламывались очень болезненно. Казалось, его раздирали на части на живую.  
\- Легче, - просипел он, дёргаясь, - б-больно…  
\- За весь свой актив я трижды сталкивался с этой дрянью, - Мегатрон кивнул и стал высвобождать капитана несколько нежнее, тщательнее разогревая горячим воздухом особо хрупкие детали и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока они сами не покроются сеткой трещин. – Первый раз – ещё когда работал в шахтах. Был там один мех, кажется, Дипраннер, ходил за мной хвостом, как привязанный. Я тогда молод был, не понимал, чего ему. Пытался спрашивать, а он всё зажимался, стеснительно улыбался и отмалчивался, либо сводил всё в шутку. Я как-то и перестал обращать на него внимание, тем более что появился Импактор, а уж он-то… ох, он своего не упускал.  
Прайм кое-как заворочался и, сам того не ожидая, ухнул вниз, прямо на пол, но танк его поймал и не без труда отковырял одну из ног.  
\- В тебе веса не осталось, - констатировал он факт. – Но я не об этом.  
Родимус опять зашёлся в приступе кашля, и Мегатрон промолчал, позволяя ему избавиться от дряни в себе. Когда мех затих, танк осторожно усадил его обратно и склонился над второй ногой: оставалось немного.  
\- Спустя какое-то время Дипраннер исчез, я и думать о нём забыл, а потом… Потом его нашли. Покрытого толстым слоем льда, где-то в глубине одной из полузаброшенных шахт. Он давно был дезактив, и я не знал, что произошло, а разбираться никто не стал.  
\- Похоже… на твою… и-историю… - прохрипел Родимус. – О… земля-лянах… и… любви.  
\- Да, когда я столкнулся с Ханахаки во второй раз, я так и подумал, - Мегатрон обогнул платформу, чтобы добраться до другой ноги было проще, - но Старскрим и любовь – понятия несовместимые.  
Родимус тяжело стравил пар и откинулся на спину. Грудная броня ходила ходуном, жутко скрепя при каждом выдохе вентиляции.  
\- Я тогда пережил одну из самых кардинальных смен корпуса, обзавёлся альт-модом бомбардировщика и вернулся к десептиконам. Старскрим почти уничтожил мою фракцию, почти раздавил её и тем самым едва не уничтожил себя, - танк выругался: лезвие ножа надломилось и осталось торчать во льду. – Шлак.  
Беглый обзор не показал ничего, и Мегатрон, тяжело стравив пар, выщелкнул когти.  
\- Опасный, - горько улыбнулся Прайм и снова притушил оптику.  
\- Так вот, - экс-лидер десептиконов выудил остаток лезвия и отбросил его в сторону, после чего попытался поддеть лёд когтями, - он дошёл где-то до середины, но я вовремя вдолбил в его глупый пустой шлем, что если он хочет умереть, то пусть сделает это хотя бы достойно. Либо же вернётся на пост моего зама и вместе со мной соберёт то, что осталось от десептиконов.  
Родимус молчал, натужно хрипя кулерами. Спустя несколько бриймов он снова предпринял попытку повернуться, и корка сдалась, треснулся до самого основания у супинатора, тем самым облегчив работу бывшему шахтёру.  
\- Третьей жертвой, ты не поверишь, стал Тандеркрекер, - Мегатрону пришлось приложить силу, чтобы немного развести оковы льда в стороны и позволить Прайму слегка пошевелить плохо ощущаемой конечностью. – Тогда его из бездны вытащил – меня до сих пор это удивляет! – Блицвинг. И сделал он довольно легко. Конечно, это заняло время, а в период войны, пусть даже в затишье, сам знаешь, время – ограниченный и самый важный ресурс, но у Блицвинга получилось.  
\- И… как же? – прохрипел Родимус.  
Он постепенно начинал вновь обретать чувствительность корпуса, из-за чего ему становилось капитально холодно. Собственная броня не грела его и казалась, скорее, ничего незначащим слоем непонятно чего: содрать бы его, оголиться до нейросети и нырнуть в кипяток.  
\- Он стал проводить с ним всё своё свободное время, - танк аккуратно отодрал последний элемент снежной тюрьмы и, наконец, позволил себе немного перевести дух, прежде чем подрываться и приступать к следующему шагу. – Блицвинг в буквальном смысле отогревал его, поначалу даже кормил: Тандеркрекер тогда только-только покинул триаду, Скример выгнал его, а Блицвинг потом везде таскал его за собой, как на привязи. И это помогло Тандеру снова взмыть в небо.  
\- Почти что сказка… со счастливым… к-концом… - стуча дентопластинами, отозвался Родимус. – Что ты… со-собираешься… д-делать?  
\- Отогревать тебя, - Мегатрон поднялся и щелчком убрал местами поломанные когти обратно, - у Блицвинга с Тандеркрекером были свои отношения, другие, и поэтому я предлагаю тебе партнёрство, временное, разумеется, в котором я буду ведущим. Я видел, как вёл себя Блицвинг, и думаю, что смогу вернуть тебя в строй.  
Родимус, кажется, порывался сказать что-то ещё, но не смог. Он хрипнул и закатил окуляры, проваливаясь в оффлайн. Мегатрон поздно сообразил проверить его показатели: критический уровень топлива и чересчур охлаждённые системы. Шлак!  
«Фёрст Эйд, быстро в кварту Родимуса, - почти прокричал он по внутреннему каналу связи, - капитану шлаково плохо».  
«Что стряслось?» - подобрался тот.  
«Синдром Ханахаки, - коротко ответил танк, - довольно поздняя стадия. Я пока отогрею его под дезкой, но, возможно, потребуется либо переливание, либо я не знаю…»  
«Принято. Иду», - кратко отозвался тот и отключился.  
Танк порадовался тому, что в кварте капитана была личная мойка. Он, спотыкаясь о лёд, добрался до неё и врубил мощный напор, старательно регулируя температуру: сейчас главным было не переборщить. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Родимус из резкого холода попал в такое же резкое тепло, и Искра банально сколлапсировала, не успев подстроиться под нужную температуру. Откажет одна система, за ней другая, а там и весь корпус… Шлак.  
\- Вот так-то, - Мегатрон резво выскочил обратно, подхватил почти бесчувственного со-капитана на манипуляторы и потащил его к гулко хлещущим струям.  
Родимус застонал, попытался инстинктивно уйти от тепла. Танк, осторожно придерживая его, присел на одно колено и усадил нерадивого юнглинга на второе, позволяя прохладным лично для него, но довольно тёплым для переохлаждённого Прайма струям скользить по серой броне.  
\- Глупый ты, - пробормотал экс-лидер десептиконов, - нашёл, из-за чего расстраиваться.  
\- Сам дурак, - через силу выплюнул рыжий автобот и со стоном обвил Мегатрона за шею, - ш-шлака так… жарко…  
\- То, что надо, - подтвердил собственные выводы танк, - грейся.  
Родимус не посчитал нужным даже кивнуть.  
А когда Мегатрон кое-как вытащил его обратно, в кварте уже бесновался обеспокоенный Фёрст Эйд. Увидев капитана, он сразу же бросился к нему, чуть не поскользнувшись на луже воды, образовавшейся после куска льда.  
\- Ты прав, переливание обязательно, - медик пощёлкал пальцами перед глазами Прайма, но тот лишь притёрся ближе к со-капитану, кажется, пригревшись у него на манипуляторах. – Сейчас тащишь его в медотсек, подключим его к системе жизнеобеспечения и постепенно выведем к приемлемой температуре, а уже потом…  
\- Принято, - кивнул танк и бодро направился следом за переговаривающимся с Велосити по коммлинку медиком, который резво раздавал указания оставшимся помощникам. 


	2. 2

К тому моменту, как Лост Лайт достиг руин Горлам Прайм, Родимус успел немного оклематься. Фёрст Эйд помог вытравить из корпуса остатки ледяных кристалликов, но сам капитан всё ещё висел на грани, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать борьбу с самим собой и всем миром в целом. Он стабильно пребывал в подавленном настроении, часто забывая о заправке и подзарядке, что вынудило его со-капитана перебраться к тому в кварту едва ли не на постоянной основе.  
\- А что подумают остальные? – пессимистично поинтересовался Родимус, когда Мегатрон сгрузил на стол свои рабочие датапады, а сам плюхнулся в удивительно удобное и довольно мягкое кресло, куда Прайм предпочитал спихивать ненужный, но дорогой Искре хлам.  
\- Не делай вид, что тебя волнует их мнение, - флегматично отозвался тот. – Фёрст Эйд поддерживает мысль, что ты ещё не до конца поправился, а я, как следующий после тебя по должности, просто забочусь о твоём благополучии. Для остальных, разумеется.  
\- Меня поражает твоя забота, - Родимус брезгливо коснулся ладонью платформы; его заметно пробрало, - шлак.  
\- Может… всё-таки изменишь интерьер? – тщательно наблюдавший за ним танк еле заметно сощурился. – Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы создать комфортную для себя атмосферу.  
\- Отстань, - Прайм всё-таки взобрался на платформу, - я уже не раз объяснял тебе, почему не буду.  
Заметно подрагивая, Родимус всё же растянулся на поверхности и пригасил окуляры. Некоторое время в кварте было тихо: слышался лишь лёгкий шелест вентиляции да редкий скрип пальцев Мегатрона по экрану датапада.  
\- Предлагаю оставить Лост Лайт здесь, а на Гор-2 отправиться на шаттлах, - спустя где-то половину джоора изрёк Мегатрон, - сначала разведывательная экспедиция, а потом видно будет.  
\- Сколько команд, какой состав? – Родимус пригасил оптику и клацнул дентопластинами.  
Он услышал, как Мегатрон поднялся, куда-то прошёл, а потом вернулся к нему. Корпус накрыло что-то лёгкое, но довольно приятное на ощупь.  
\- Откуда у тебя это? – с подозрением поинтересовался Прайм, активировав один окуляр и обнаружив плотный слой изолетика, украшенного звёздами.  
\- Двигайся, - потребовал танк, - давай-давай.  
Родимус заворчал, скорее, для вида, но позволил огромному меха улечься рядом с собой и обнять себя. Решившие ещё раз охладиться системы, не до конца излеченные от почти мифической заразы, равномерно заурчали, согреваясь рядом со стабильным источником тепла. Да и изолетик красивый был, мягкий такой, приятный.  
\- Разбирал кое-какие вещи, нашёл вот, - ответил Мегатрон, притискивая к себе зажатого капитана. – Расслабься, прошу. Это для твоего же блага.  
\- Это напрягает! – спойлеры опасно натянули ткань импровизированного одеяла. – Ты не можешь постоянно здесь ошиваться и…  
\- Могу, пока наш уговор в силе, - парировал бывший гладиатор, - тем более, что никто не знает. А домыслы остаются домыслами, пока никто не приведёт доказательств. И я сомневаюсь, что кто-то решится.  
Родимус скептично фыркнул и обернулся, оказавшись в опасной близости от умиротворённого фейсплета со-капитана. Несколько томительных кликов он рассматривал смягчившиеся сейчас черты лицевой бывшего десептикона, на периферии сознания размышляя над тем, как этому меха удавалось удерживать в узде огромное количество времени целую армию, справиться с которой совершенно точно не каждому было дано. Но почувствовав, что время зрительного контакта затягивается, Родимус также резко отвернулся и оказался тесно прижат серым манипулятором к широким грудным пластинам брони.  
\- Но-но-но! – завозился смущённый Прайм и попытался выкрутиться, но изолетик мешал, стесняя и сковывая движения.  
\- Успокойся, - Мегатрон просунул второй манипулятор под боком главного капитана и окончательно заключил его в стальные объятия, - у тебя опять скакнула температура. Тебе холодно?  
\- Нет, - проворчал тот, - это… это глупо.  
\- Не глупо, а ради здоровья, - педантично поправил его танк. – Грейся и слушай.  
\- Ты как Магнус, опять сейчас заунывную тираду загнёшь, - Родимус, наконец, удобно устроился в кольце рук, мысленно ругая себя за то, что так быстро сдался. Мегатрон и так слишком легко просочился в его личную жизнь и теперь стал почти неотъемлемой её частью. Иногда это казалось естественным, а иногда, как сейчас, хотелось оплавить ему фейсплет, чтобы не зазнавался. – Так что там с экспедицией?  
\- Три шаттла и Род-Под, - отозвался Мегатрон. – Полагаю, тебе захочется посмотреть на всё лично, поэтому я лечу с тобой, а Ультра Магнус остаётся за старшего. По этой же причине с нами летит Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Ещё, - Родимус окончательно улёгся, начиная согреваться. Накатившая было прохлада отступила, но Прайм знал: это ещё не конец, она вернётся.  
\- Команда Альфа, - принялся перечислять со-капитан, - за штурвалом Скидс, на борту Гетэвей, Атомайзер, Тэилгейт и Циклонус.  
\- Взрывоопасная смесь, - отозвался рыжий автобот.  
\- Поэтому Скидс и Циклонус будут за ними приглядывать, - танк в край обнаглел и пристроил подбородок на плече меха, уткнувшись щекой тому в шейные кабели. – Я поговорил с Циклонусом. Он не одобряет некоторые из твоих решений, но в целом настроен лояльно, а Гетэвея почти откровенно не может терпеть. Вкупе со Скидсом и разряжающим обстановку Тэилгейтом, думаю, выйдет неплохая команда.  
\- Убери Атомайзера, - глухо попросил бывший сапёр, - он и без того оказывает Гетэвею слишком хорошую моральную поддержку. Либо переведи на другой шаттл, либо вообще оставь здесь.  
\- Боишься, что он может потребовать ответа? – понимающе поинтересовался бывший шахтёр. – Из-за того датапада, который он передал тебе пару месяцев назад?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - прохладно ответил Родимус. – Просто они отлично поладили с Гетэвеем, и я не хочу, чтобы они сделали какую-нибудь пакость.  
\- Ты бредил тогда и рассказал, что Атомайзер отдал тебе список якобы анонимного голосования, в котором меха отвечали, хотят они видеть тебя в роли капитана или нет, - Мегатрон вовремя крепче сжал руки: Прайм нервно дёрнулся и замер, ошарашено вентилируя и не находя слов. – Разумеется, я понимаю, почему ты до сих пор переживаешь и временами кашляешь.  
\- И почему же молчал?  
\- Частично ждал, когда ты сам расскажешь, частично обдумывал, как поступить, - просто ответил танк. – Атомайзеру ещё прилетит за такую инициативу, а тебе лучше думать о том, как укрепить свой авторитет. Поездка на Гор-2 отличная возможность показать команде, что ты, несмотря на все трудности, крепко стоишь на ногах и готов с открытым фейсплетом встречать всё, что ждёт тебя впереди.  
Родимус затих, размышляя. Мысли вихрем вились в шлеме, сплетаясь в невообразимые образы, объяснения которым не было.  
\- Почти половина команды не хочет видеть меня в роли их капитана, - наконец, пробормотал он, - может быть, моя затея действительно глупая, и нужно было остаться на Кибертроне, помогать Бамблби и Проулу.  
Мегатрон промолчал, давая боту возможность высказаться. Несмотря на все попытки расшевелить строптивого капитана, бывшему лидеру десептиконов редко удавалось вывести его на настоящую искреннюю беседу. И если сейчас Родимусу хотелось избавиться хотя бы от малой части того, что его терзало, не стоило перечить.  
\- Я слышу этот тихий шёпот, эти слухи, вижу косые взгляды, чувствую их всей спиной, когда отворачиваюсь, - негромко забормотал Родимус. – И это выматывает. Я делаю вид, что всё так, как и должно быть, но сил с каждым разом всё меньше. Они вспоминают Дрифта и снова, и снова, и снова возвращаются к Оверлорду. Думают о тех, кто погиб тогда. И опять начинают шептаться.  
Мегатрон осторожно разорвал кольцо объятий и рискнул мягко погладить капитана по плечу, выражая поддержку.  
\- Они улыбаются в фейсплет, а стоит отвернуться, как тут же презрительно кривят губы и закатывают окуляры, мол, опять припёрся, что ему надо на этот раз?  
Прайм всё говорил и говорил, а Мегатрон слушал… Молчал, слушал, гладил и обнимал, позволяя выговориться.  
Поток иссякнуть не успел, Родимуса скрутило спазмом, и он закашлялся. На изолетик полетели капли энергона вперемешку с заострёнными снежинками. Мех с трудом сел, пытаясь избавиться от спазма. Видимо, накопилось слишком много всего, и Прайм в очередной раз влип в отработку по кончики локаторов.  
\- Держи, - Мегатрон успел подняться и дойти до энергария. Вернувшись, он протянул боту куб, - он немного подогретый, должен смягчить горловой шлюз.  
Родимус медленно выпил его, часть расплескав во время сильных нападок, но всё же проглотил и замер, тревожно вентилируя.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорил, - танк присел рядом, распуская поля и успокаивая взвинченного партнёра поневоле, - нам нужно больше разговаривать. Если ты и дальше будешь держать всё в себе, то шансы на излечение существенно сократятся. Я понимаю, тебе трудно признавать некоторые вещи, во что-то не хочется верить даже в теории, но справившись с этими факторами, ты окончательно избавишься от Ханахаки. И потом будешь свободен и волен заниматься тем, чем хочешь.  
\- Если я справлюсь. Я не знаю, - устало отозвался Родимус. – Ещё даже непонятно, вернётся ли Дрифт… И если вернётся, как всё будет потом.  
\- Рэтчет справится, - уверил его танк, - а жить будущими страхами затея бесполезная. В твоём случае, пожалуй, даже опасная. Давай сосредоточимся на настоящем, хорошо? Разведывательная экспедиция поможет тебе немного взбодрится. Команды почти готовы, как и корабли, так что приходи в себя, и полетим.  
\- Ты не договорил, кто ещё полетит? – мех немного успокоился и пришёл в себя, задумчиво покосился на энергарий.  
\- Ещё? – учтиво поинтересовался Мегатрон и снова поднялся, направился за топливом. – Держи, - он всучил Родимусу два куба. – Да, Бета и Гамма. На Бете за штурвалом Блюстрик, с ним Брейнсторм, Наутика и Найтбет. А на Гамму пожелал подняться Персептор. Сказал, любопытно ему посмотреть поближе на спутник бывшей Горлам Прайм. С ним полетят Вирль, Хромедом и Велосити.  
\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Родимус, - половина экспедиции почти открыто хочет моей смерти.  
\- А другая половина готова поддержать тебя, несмотря ни на что, - Мегатрон накрыл его ладони своими, - и ты сможешь переубедить оставшихся, Родимус. Ты – сможешь. Это реально в твоих силах. А я помогу. И всё получится.  
Родимус смущённо опустил взгляд вниз и слабо кивнул. Мир заиграл немного более яркими красками.

***

Гетэвей своего недовольства не скрывал. Топчущийся рядом Атомайзер выглядел сбитым с толку и неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, поглядывая то на лучшего друга, то на капитанов, гордо прошедших мимо. И Скидс, и Блюстрик, и даже Персептор (жестом) вполне дружелюбно поприветствовали Родимуса, и тот, вдохновлённый не самым плохим началом, гордо взобрался на трап.  
\- Итак, - хлопнул он в ладоши, - вы все знаете, что мы летим на Гор-2, бывший спутник Горлам Прайм – Мёртвой Вселенной. Бластер поймал сигнал, летящий неизвестно кому от старого доброго Шоквейва. Мы должны выяснить, что скрывает в себе эта небольшая планета.  
\- И столкнуться с новой партией безумных тварей десептиконского учёного? – едко вскинулся Гетэвей, нехорошо прищурившись. – Мало было смертей наших товарищей, да?  
\- Если боишься, обратись к Фёрст Эйду, - огрызнулся Родимус, - он без проблем заварит тебе все порты, чтоб отработка не сливалась почём зря.  
Восхищённо присвистнувший Вирль стал Прайму чем-то вроде награды. Кажется, отношение к нему, как к капитану, всё-таки склонилось в положительную сторону. Совсем немного, но всё же.  
\- Шоквейв опасен, это правда, - вернулся он к членам экспедиции, - он представляет угрозу не только для нас, для всей Галактики. И мы просто обязаны разузнать, чем он занимается сейчас. На рожон лезть не стоит, сейчас это просто разведка.  
\- Шоквейв же вроде едва ли не самый разыскиваемый преступник, верно? – уточнил Блюстрик. – Что нам делать, если он окажется там, и начнёт битву?  
\- Хватать товарищей и сматываться, - бодро отрапортовал Родимус. – На данный момент у нас нет возможности противостоять ему в сражении. Как минимум, нужно будет вызвать подкрепление.  
\- Ультра Магнус остаётся на Лост Лайте, - громогласно добавил Мегатрон, - Бластер будет поддерживать связь. Если битвы не миновать… Будем выкручиваться своими силами.  
\- Так себе план, - пробурчал Атомайзер.  
\- Будешь ворчать, отправишься помогать Вирлю, - оборвал его танк. – У него ещё два наряда осталось, да, Вирль?  
\- Какие два? Один! – вскинулся врекер.  
\- Ты мне отработку в аудиосенсоры не лей, - пригрозил ему Мегатрон, - я всё вижу, слышу и знаю. Два наряда. Вернёмся – отработаешь оба сразу и будешь свободен на все четыре стороны.  
Вирль раздражённо мигнул единственной линзой, но спорить не стал, отвлёкся на Персептора, одарившего его нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- В битву не вступать, - подытожил Родимус, - лишь в самом крайнем случае и при попытке убраться подальше. Мы – разведывательный отряд. Ничего больше. Вопросы есть?  
Меха загомонили, переваривая информацию, но постепенно затихли.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – пискнул откуда-то из середины толпы Тэилгейт. – Ты поправился?  
\- Практически, - скупо отозвался Прайм. – Ещё чуть-чуть и окончательно вернусь в строй.  
\- Спасибо за понимание, - подсказал ему Мегатрон.  
\- Благодарю за внимание, - переиначил Родимус и снова хлопнул в ладоши. – По шаттлам. Отправка через десять бриймов.  
\- Небольшие изменения в составе, - на клик привлёк к себе внимание бывший лидер десептиконов, - Атомайзер и Найтбет меняются местами!  
\- Я не хочу на Бету! – вспыхнул Атомайзер.  
\- Договоришься у меня, - смерил его суровым взглядом танк. – Полезешь до блеска Род-Под полировать.  
Мех разъярённо притих, ворча себе под носовой конус, но послушно пошёл забирать вещи из Альфы и тащить их в Бету. Остальные боты засуетились, похватали скромные пожитки и помчались окончательно упаковывать их по своим местам. Немного оружия и исследовательских датчиков, чуть-чуть припасов на экстренный случай и побольше чистых от информации датападов, куда всё можно записывать.

Гор-2 выглядел жутко. Пустынные степи, местами ржавые пятна, а где-то и вовсе кратеры, похожие на следы от бомбардировок. Как спутник не разлетелся, когда Горлам Прайм взорвалась, уничтожая всё в радиусе нескольких километров, было не совсем понятно. Но и признаков жизни планета не подавала. Абсолютно безжизненная, пропахшая дезактивом и космической пылью.  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы здесь шли бои, - задумчиво изрёк Родимус, когда Род-Под медленно проплыл над одним из кратеров.  
\- Возможно, что-то осталось ещё от Гальватрона и Новы Прайма, - отозвался Фёрст Эйд. – Мы же не знаем, как долго они пробыли на Горлам Прайм. Может быть, успели и к Гор-2 приложить манипуляторы.  
\- Трудно сказать, - покачал шлемом Прайм. – Ребята, засекли что-нибудь?  
\- Тишина, - первым отозвался Скидс, - попались какие-то обломки, но толку от них уже давно никакого.  
\- Пусто, - с начинающим иссякать энтузиазмом подключился Блюстрик, - ничего интересного.  
\- Персептор? – не дождавшись ответа от Гаммы, поинтересовался Мегатрон. – У тебя что-то есть?  
\- Мы кое-что засекли, но пока ещё только составляем примерную характеристику, - спустя пару бриймов ответил учёный. – Хромедом, есть идеи?  
\- Я… не совсем понимаю, на что это похоже, - сухо признался мнемохирург. – Непривычные очертания.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, что это, - голос Наутики прозвучал глухо и даже слегка испуганно.  
\- О чём вы вообще? – Родимус подался вперёд, вглядываясь в обзорное окно. Лёгкий туман, постепенно окутывающий его шаттл, на клик рассеялся, и Прайм ошарашено откинулся на спинку кресла, до скрежета вцепившись в подлокотники. – Почему он похож на…  
\- Метротитан, - подсказала квантовый механик. – Как Метроплекс. Но другой.  
Из земли, сквозь прорези наползающего тумана, постепенно выступал силуэт огромного шлема с распахнутым ртом. Торчащие вверх антенны, пустые глазницы, устрашающе взирающие на незваных посетителей. Титан как будто тонул где-то, из-за чего ушёл в хорошо крошащуюся породу буквально за десять кликов. Фейсплет, искажённый недоумением, смешанным с ужасом, завораживал и отталкивал одновременно.  
\- Думаете, Шоквейв опять взялся за свои эксперименты с тёмными рудами? – испуганно пискнул Тэилгейт.  
\- Вот только новой войны нам сейчас не хватало, - поддержал его Найтбет.  
\- Спокойствие, - несколько громче прервал нарастающую панику Родимус, - ещё ничего неизвестно.  
\- Ребята, - дрожащий голос Велосити надломился, и фемке пришлось потратить несколько драгоценных кликов на восстановление настроек вокалайзера, - эти титан… Кажется, он ещё жив.  
\- Это невозможно, - ответила Наутика, - он слишком старый и древний. Даже Метроплекс кажется моложе.  
\- Поддерживаю, - согласился с медиком Персептор, - наши датчики регистрируют слабые колебания Искры. Возможно, титан почти дезактив и держится на…  
\- Последнем издыхании, - и без того мрачную картину разбил бас Циклонуса. – Полагаю, превратить целого метротитана в террокона вполне в духе Шоквейва.  
\- Если это так, то где его база? Вокруг на многие километры ничего нет, - добавил Блюстрик.  
\- Ну почему же, - Мегатрон подошёл к обзорному окну, всматриваясь в распахнутый в немом крике рот, - есть. В распоряжении Шоквейва есть целый титан, который способен трансформироваться в огромный космический корабль.  
\- Точно, - озарило Наутику, - точно, кэп, вы правы! У него внутри наверняка есть неиспользуемые в альт-моде меха помещения, где Шоквейв совершенно спокойно мог заниматься своими исследованиями. Тем более, что титан уже никогда, наверное, не трансформируется обратно.  
\- Значит, летим внутрь? – беззаботно уточнил Скидс. – Заскочим прямиком через рот титана?  
\- Полагаю, выбора нет, - кивнул Родимус. – Род-Под первый. Процессию замыкает Альфа. Гетэвей, ты на прицеле. Внимательно следи за всем, что происходит позади.  
\- Принято, - излишне рьяно выдавил из себя мех.  
\- Гамма за Род-Подом, - распорядился Прайм, - Персептор, внимательно изучай всё, что попадается под сканеры. За Гаммой Бета. Брейнсторм, у тебя та же задача.  
\- Есть, кэп, - бойко отрапортовал джет.  
\- Наутика, подумай, где может скрываться Шоквейв, - попросил фембота Мегатрон. – Хотя бы примерное расположение тех самых комнат.  
\- Принято. Сейчас сориентируемся, - кивнула квантовый механик.  
\- Остальные просто фиксируют всё, что есть. Связь поддерживать постоянно, - завершил Родимус, и процессия медленно, друг за другом, вплыла в призывно распахнутые губы и скользнула вглубь через огромный, местами забитый грязью и мусором топливопровод.  
Шаттлы плыли на самой низкой скорости, какая только была, равномерно поддерживая обозначенную дистанцию. Через некоторое время Наутика снова вышла на связь.  
\- Мы немного посовещались с Лотти и пришли к выводу, что Шоквейв может находиться исключительно неподалёку от Искры титана, - сказала она.  
\- Поскольку титан почти дезактив, единственным реальным источником питания может быть только его Искра, - поддержала подругу Велосити. – С одной стороны, это опасно, поскольку, случись коллапс, Шоквейв потеряет всё и сразу, но с другой стороны…  
\- Это наилучшее место, - согласился Мегатрон. – Хорошо. Значит, двигаемся к Искре.  
Родимус за его спиной неожиданно закашлялся, и танк резко обернулся.  
\- Здесь немного холоднее, чем я предполагал, - пояснил Прайм.  
\- Мы на связи, - бросил Мегатрон и отключил видеопоток, - ну-ка.  
Все трое, сидящие за штурвалами, покосились на невидимую, но слышимую возню с заметным любопытством.  
\- Надо было взять изолетик, - пробормотал Родимус, устраиваясь на коленях у со-капитана. – Я не подумал.  
\- Мы и не планировали опускаться настолько низко, - отозвался Фёрст Эйд. – Мегатрон, сможешь его поддержать?  
\- Разумеется, - ответил бывший лидер десептиконов.  
Корпус под пальцами начинало лихорадить. Родимус дрожал настолько сильно, что не только клацал дентопластинами, но и елозил по чужим бёдрам, постоянно задевая хромированными трубами раскинутые ноги танка.  
\- Мы многого не знали о наших капитан, - загоготал Вирль, - ни стыда, ни совести. Но вы продолжайте! Это та-ак увлекательно!  
\- Шлак, - выругался Родимус, успевший позабыть о том, что видеосвязь Мегатрон-то отключил, а вот аудио оставил.  
\- А ты не подслушивай! – вступился за капитана Тэилгейт. – Циклонус, скажи ему, что он не прав!  
Циклонус, судя по вздоху вентиляции, разве что окуляры закатил.  
\- Капитан ещё не выздоровел, - насупил минибот, - и я не вижу ничего такого, что могло бы…  
\- Да ты ещё совсем мелкий, - расхохотался врекер, - и просто не знаешь, что интерфейс способен излечить любой недуг.  
\- Вирль! – одёрнул его Персептор. – Перестань, будь любезен.  
\- А то что? Досконально изучишь меня под своим микроскопом? – снова загоготал крушитель. – Давай, я согласен! Как мне лучше раскинуться? Так или вот так?  
Судя по холодному, до дрожи пробирающему взгляду такого же бывшего врекера, Персептор сейчас мог воспринимать некогда товарища по отряду только в одном виде: в разобранном и упакованном в разные контейнеры.  
\- Как пошло, - пискнула Велосити.  
\- Лотти, держись, - с наигранным трауром отозвалась Наутика, а через пару кликов не выдержала и захохотала. А за ней последовали все остальные. Даже Персептор немного оттаял и позволил себе чуть-чуть улыбнуться.  
Благо, они не видели, как поджимались спойлеры капитана, а он сам, до этого мгновения прижимающийся к тёплому корпусу, решил внезапно вскочить.  
\- Куда? Сидеть! – гаркнул от неожиданности танк и успел ухватиться за излишне округлые бёдра главного капитана.  
Тот неуклюже взмахнул манипуляторами и с воплем полетел на пол, утягивая бывшего гладиатора за собой. Мегатрон совершенно искренне не ожидал, что Родимус сможет его перевесить, и когда ноги предательски подломились, он всем весом рухнул на охнувшего от привалившего счастья Прайма. Воцарившаяся тишина сопровождалась исключительно ничего не значащим шелестом вентиляции.  
\- Будь добр, слезь с меня, - стараясь соблюдать остатки конспирации, тихо попросил Родимус. – Раздавишь.  
Мегатрон тряхнул шлемом, восстанавливая видеопоток, и поднялся на руках, позволяя, наконец, капитану нормально прогнать цикл вентиляции, а не слабенько хрипнуть ею, словно в предсмертной судороге.  
\- Куда тебя квинтессон дёрнул? – строго отчитал он Прайма. – Мы вроде бы обсуждали этот момент.  
Танк поднялся и, не спрашивая разрешения, подхватил Родимуса на руки, уселся обратно в кресло и пристроил того у себя на коленях.  
\- Я обещал присматривать за тобой, но для такой физкультуры я уже немного староват, - припечатал он Родимуса.  
Тот молча кивнул, спрятав пылающий фейсплет в ладонях. Если бы не Вирль, всё было бы в порядке! И не горели бы сейчас спина и бёдра от ощущения пылающих ладоней и грудной брони на себе. И не взбунтовалось бы богатое воображение, подкинув пару совершенно неуместных, дико интимных картинок, когда Родимус был не в себе, а Мегатрон за ним ухаживал. Так трогательно, доверчиво, с удивительно искренней, непривычной заботой.  
\- Судя по звукам, они-таки успели сконнектиться, - подытожил врекер. – Вот шустрые… Я тоже хочу. Эй, Перси, пошли коннектиться?  
Перси метнул себе за спину гневный взгляд и показал крушителю кулак. Тот загоготал, но тише.  
\- Мы в порядке, спасибо, - едко и резко отозвался Родимус. – Рад, что вы так искренне переживали за наше благополучие.  
Блюстрик не удержался и расплылся в широкой улыбке, старательно пытаясь держать эмоции под контролем. Его вся эта ситуация явно забавляла. Хотя Скидс тоже с интересом поглядывал на тёмный экран, слабо, но заинтригованный тем, что там происходило. Прайм тем временем немного пришёл в себя и даже почувствовал, как холодная лавина отступила.  
\- Мы почти на месте, - прервала веселье Наутика, - камеры Искры титана где-то недалеко. Но нам нужно обследовать коридоры рядом. Не думаю, что Шоквейв полезет непосредственно в ложемент.  
\- Останавливаемся, - велел Родимус. – Велосити, Эйд, теоретически, насколько опасно покидать шаттлы?  
\- Излучение Искры слабое, серьёзных повреждений не нанесёт, - Фёрст Эйд взглядом дал понять Прайму, что даже он здесь был в условной безопасности.  
\- Метротитан почти дезактив, - подключилась Велосити, - скорее всего, его системы отказали практически полностью, так что никаких ловушек. Максимум инстинктивные порывы, да и то в случае, если кто-то решит пострелять, например, прямо рядом с Искрой.  
\- Что ты задумал? – Мегатрон постучал со-капитана по колену. – Ты же не собираешься пройтись пешком?  
\- Можно проехаться на колёсах, - фыркнул тот. – Эйд, Циклонус и Тэилгейт, Блюстрик и Атомайзер, Хромедом – вы остаётесь в шаттлах. Остальные экипируются и на выход. Нужно лично обсмотреть всё, что здесь есть. Если Шоквейв где-то рядом… Мы должны его найти.  
Друг за другом меха высыпали в коридор, с подозрением сканируя окружающее пространство и редко вздрагивая, когда Искра метротитана дёргалась особенно сильно. Возможно, самый древний житель Кибертрона чувствовал что-то, но уже не осознавал. Почти полностью иссохшие потоки топлива, когда-то бурной рукой струящиеся по всем системам, сейчас исчерпали свои запасы. Вероятно, мозговой модуль давно перестал фиксировать происходящие события, и, как и говорила Велосити, остались лишь инстинкты. Вернее, их малая часть.  
\- Вот занесло же нас, - восторженно присвистнул Найтбет.  
Гетэвей молча сдвинул затвор оружия, всем своим видом выражая небывалый восторг как от экспедиции, так и от засохшей лужи грязи, куда он наступил и прилип. С руганью пришлось отдирать супинатор от пола.  
«Переходим на внутренний канал связи, - объявил Родимус, - беседы только по делу. Сканируем каждый сантиметр пространства. Далеко особо не расходимся».  
Боты жестами отозвались, что всё поняли. Меха двинулись вперёд, оставляя слабо рокочущие шаттлы позади.  
Родимус шёл впереди всех в сопровождении танка. Мегатрон немного прикрывал его, из-за чего остальным было не видно, как редко, но ощутимо вздрагивал капитан. Будь воля танка, он бы подхватил начинающего мёрзнуть автобота на руки и понёс так, но тот будет визжать, пинаться и брыкаться, поэтому не вариант.  
«Если станет холодно, лучше вернёмся, - постучался он к Прайму на личный канал связи. – Не пускай это дело на самотёк. Твоё здоровье важнее».  
Родимус молча кивнул.  
Наутика первой обнаружила помещение, скрытое за ржавой дверью. Скидс и Найтбет помогли ей отколупать, ко всеобщему изумлению, механические двери на петлях и снять их, выпуская изнутри старый затхлый воздух.  
«Ничего», - с сожалением отозвалась фембот.  
«Грязно и плохо пахнет», - поддакнул Найтбет.  
Втроём они остались исследовать комнату на предмет хотя бы подсказок или чего-то, что свидетельствовало бы о Шоквейве, о его экспериментах. Как часто бывает, на первый взгляд, может, там ничего и нет, но осмотревшись получше…  
В следующей комнате остались Гетэвей, Брейнсторм и Велосити. За такими же механическими дверями обнаружилась целая прорва коробок и контейнеров. Они стояли везде, заполоняя собой абсолютно всё пространство, и перелопатить предстояло каждый контейнер. Гетэвей раздражённо стравил пар и убрал оружие за спину, потянулся к ближайшей коробке. Велосити же прошла вглубь.  
«Ребят, кажется, я нашла… гм, какие-то накладные что ли, - пробормотала она по связи. – Тут описание всех предметов, которые, вероятно, и приходили в контейнерах».  
«Изучи внимательно, возможно, Шоквейв где-то оставил свой след, - велел Родимус. – Коробки тоже просмотрите. Мало ли».  
В третьем помещении обнаружился рабочий верстак с разбросанным на нём и на полу инструментами.  
«Оставьте это нам, - подал голос Персептор, - тут наверняка есть какие-то записи».  
«Но не Шоквейва, - встрял Вирль и смахнул с верстака пыль. – Кто-то нацарапал здесь имя… Тай… Тайгервинг, кажется».  
«Знакомое имя, - отозвался снайпер, - если архивы памяти мне не изменяют, он работал в Кристалл-сити примерно в тот же период, что и Старскрим. Но занимался разработкой химического оружия».  
«Обыщите всё, как следует, - кивнул им Мегатрон, - вполне в духе Шоквейва связаться с таким научным специалистом».  
Вирль с видом самого всезнающего инспектора пошёл прямиком по разбросанным деталям, чем заслужил раздражённое шипение учёного.  
«Мы обнаружили ещё две комнаты, - вышла на связь Наутика, - сейчас, конечно, всё осмотрим, но…»  
«Глухо, - встрял Найтбет, - совершенно точно, определённо глухо».  
«Ни следа, - согласился Скидс. – Ни единого».  
«По идее, осталось только одно место, всё остальное либо уже обыскали, либо в процессе, - подытожил Мегатрон по личному каналу связи. – Сама камера Искры».  
«Думаешь, он рискнул бы туда сунуться?» - удивился Родимус.  
«Он сделал из меня космический мост, Родимус, - холодно заметил танк. – Может, не особо работающий, но замах, как видишь, немалый. Что могло ему помешать залезть в Искру целого титана, тем более такого, который одной ногой уже в дезактиве?»  
«Прости, - оборонил Прайм. – Ты прав».  
От камеры Искры ощутимыми толчками билась энергия. Родимус обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться. Несмотря на то, что вокруг было довольно тепло, датчики его корпуса сильно сбоили и неверно реагировали на быстро изменяющуюся температуру вокруг. Мех вздрогнул, ощутив на плечевых блоках чужие ладони.  
«Успокойся, я рядом, - склонился к нему Мегатрон. – Всё будет в порядке. Сосредоточься. Мы почти у цели».  
Родимус молча кивнул.  
Они замерли перед панелью, скрывающей бешено пульсирующий источник энергии. Прайм несколько кликов безмолвно смотрел на покрытую ржавчиной и грязью дверь, после чего шагнул вперёд и дал команду на раскрытие собственной грудной брони. Мегатрон издал удивлённый возглас, но останавливать его не стал. Часть Матрицы Лидерства, покоившаяся внутри, неожиданно отозвалась на знакомую пульсацию.  
«Отойди», - велел Родимус. И почти сразу же столб света вырвался из него и ударил прямо в центр панели. Изголодавшиеся по свежей энергии системы с жадностью отозвались на призыв, и панель разъехалась, являя в ослепительной вспышке то, что ещё осталось от метротитана.  
«Родимус, что происходит?!» - встревожено вскинулся Мегатрон.  
По какой-то причине Матрица Лидерства не исчезала, а, наоборот, словно раскрывалась ещё сильнее. Неведомая сила подняла Прайма над полом и потащила его к себе. Танк попытался ухватить его хотя бы за манипулятор.  
«Стой, - сквозь внезапно прорезавшиеся помехи, до боли впивающиеся в аудиосенсоры, пробормотал Родимус. – Оставь… надо».  
Мегатрон с ужасом проводил его невидящим взглядом, шагнув следом. Под супинатором с жутким хрустом что-то треснуло. Танк, прикрывая ладонью начавшие болеть от такой внезапной световой атаки окуляры, опустил взгляд вниз. Кажется, он наступил на датапад. А буквально в полуметре лежал ещё один… и ещё. Бывший гладиатор опустился на одно колено, всматриваясь в кривой узор на экране техники. Если бы он на него не встал, возможно, там ещё можно было бы что-то прочесть, но теперь…  
«Кажется, мы нашли логово Шоквейва, - сбросил он информацию в общий чат. – Все к ложементу Искры титана. В процесс не вмешиваться!»  
Уточнять, в какой именно, он посчитал лишним. Тем более, что метротитан содрогнулся. По коридорам пронёсся долгий предсмертный стон, от которого энергон стыл во всех нейроцепях. Мегатрон стремительно отключил оптику, потому что взрыв света напротив, в котором полностью погряз Родимус, грозил ослепить его. Визг Гетэвея, первым добравшегося до их местоположения, послужил тому подтверждением и приятным дополнением.  
Огромная Искра, бушевавшая в ложементе, гасла на глазах. Мегатрон рискнул включить оптику, высматривая силуэт Прайма, и обнаружил, как тот плавно опустился на пол. Танк, не глядя на разбросанные датапады, бросился к нему и подхватил на половине пути, осторожно укладывая на пол.  
\- Родимус? – прошелестел он сбоящим от напряжения вокалайзером. – Родимус, ты меня слышишь?  
Титан содрогнулся в последний раз… Его огромная Искра, питавшая столь древний и мощный корпус, с громким хлопком погасла. Воздух наполнился запахом озона и палёной проводки.  
\- Нишлака… - поражёно выдохнул прибежавший следом Найтбет.  
Наутика испуганно вскрикнула, зажав рот рукой. Остальные толпились рядом, не решаясь войти внутрь. Мегатрон окинул их удивлённым взглядом и, наконец, перевёл взор на то, куда смотрела вся разведывательная экспедиция. Энергон застыл внутри корпуса во второй раз.  
\- Не может быть, - пробормотал он, глядя на несколько капсул, равномерно расставленных полукругом у противоположной стены. Они были заполнены непонятной мутной жидкостью, среди которой то тут, то там всплывали части тел. Но поразило бывшего лидера десептиконов не это. – Это… невозможно, - он оставил всё ещё бесчувственного Родимуса на полу и поднялся, - Ревайнд?  
В одной из капсул, словно в подтверждение его слов, к передней стенке прилип маленький архивист. А через клик огонёк возле линзы засиял ярко-алым, и мех по ту сторону стекла забулькал, забился в конвульсиях. Наутика громко вскрикнула.  
\- Живее! – скомандовала Велосити. – Их нужно вытащить. Времени мало!  
Она первой бросилась к верстаку, в полутьме озарившемуся скудным светом. Оказалось, там лежал потрёпанный жизнью датапад с почти завершёнными командами. Стоило ей дописать несколько слов, как все капсулы разом со свистом приняли откачивать изнутри непонятную и довольно вязкую субстанцию.  
\- Родимус? – Мегатрон снова наклонился к Прайму. Тот, всё ещё не приходя в себя, закашлялся, перевернулся на бок: под ним хрустнул ещё один датапад. – Шлак. Так! – громко окрикнул команду танк. – Датапады собрать, изучим позже. Всех, кто в капсулах, вытащить. Мы возвращаемся. Здесь больше нечего делать.  
«Эйд, - окликнул медика по внутренней связи бывший гладиатор, - у нас экстренная ситуация. Прошу, держи себя в руках».  
«В чём дело? – напрягся тот. – Что-то с Родимусом?»  
«Не совсем, - Мегатрон немного подумал и решительно скинул ему кадр с оптики, - видишь?»  
«Амбулон? – не поверил собственным окулярам Фёрст Эйд. – Не может быть. Он же… дезактив».  
«Это правда, Эйд. Прошу, давай вернёмся на Лост Лайт, а там разберёмся, хорошо?» - Мегатрон подхватил Прайма на руки, устроил его поудобнее.  
Скидс и Найтбет на пару сосредоточенно выуживали из пустых капсул тех, кого если и знали, то по слухам. Велосити бегала от одного меха к другому, считывая показатели и уже советуясь с Эйдом.  
\- Какого шлака? – еле разлепив губы, прошелестел Прайм. – Мегатрон?  
\- Тише, - танк крепче прижал его к себе, - отдыхай. Мы всё обсудим на корабле, хорошо?  
Родимус мазнул по кутерьме вокруг расфокусированным взглядом и снова сполз в оффлайн.  
\- Эй, кэп, - громко позвал Мегатрона Вирль, - тут какой-то шлак с датападами.  
Врекер подобрал всю технику с пола и скинул её на неприметный столик сбоку. Сейчас же он стоял и задумчиво перекладывал их с одного места на другое.  
\- Что у тебя? – Мегатрон осторожно подошёл к нему, стараясь не тревожить и без того уставшего капитана.  
\- Либо у Шоквейва крыша едет, либо я не знаю, - признался Вирль и отступил.  
Выцарапанные на экранах кривые глифы складывались в очень простую фразу: « _Простите, мне жаль_ ».


	3. 3

Родимус приходил в себя очень медленно. В груди, где зияла половинка древнего артефакта, нестерпимо чесалось и одновременно ощутимо болезненно кололо. Прайм вышел онлайн с тихим стоном и попытался перевернуться набок, чтобы хоть немного почесаться и избавиться от назойливого трения изнутри. Казалось, в нём схлестнулись в яростной схватке две противоборствующие силы. И он мог помочь какой-то из них, но не знал, какой и как это сделать.  
\- Родимус, как себя чувствуешь? – сквозь шумы пробивался смутно знакомый голос. – Активируй оптику.  
Родимус попытался послушно подключить окуляры, но на внутреннем экране тут же вспыхнули несколько разномастных разноцветных пятен, и Прайм снова застонал.  
\- Так, Эйд, - голос отдалился, раздавая указания, - мне нужно…  
Родимус ненадолго провалился обратно в оффлайн, а когда очнулся второй раз, странное жжение немного поубавило пыл, да и корпус слушался куда лучше. Автоботу почти с первого раза удалось пошевелить каждой из конечностей и подключить, наконец, видеозахват.  
\- Как же ты меня напугал, оплавок.  
Родимус вскинул шлем и тут же болезненно поморщился, но оптика выхватила в полумраке медбэя устало ссутулившийся корпус его со-капитана.  
\- Долго я был в отключке? – поинтересовался он скрипучим вокалайзером.  
\- Почти пять орн, - отозвался танк. – Ты то приходил в себя, то отключался, временами бредил. Даже Оптимус первое время ходил ошарашенный.  
\- Оптимус здесь? – вскинулся Родимус. – Я хочу с ним поговорить. Немедленно!  
\- Он уже улетел, а тебе нужен отдых, - жестом оборвал его Мегатрон. – Как же ты всех нас напугал-то, а?  
\- Я… смутно помню, что было там, у Искры метротитана, - честно признался Прайм. – А потом… такой круговорот всего и сразу. Почти хаос. И чешется, - добавил он, снова поцарапав себя по грудным пластинам. – Как будто внутри что-то мешается.  
\- Ханахаки, - Мегатрон откинулся в неудобном кресле, - тебе мешает Ханахаки. Метротитан – его, кстати, звали Хангразор – с остатками своей Искры передал тебе свои знания, так что если временами будет всплывать что-то непонятное или неуместное, не удивляйся.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – с подозрением поинтересовался Родимус.  
\- Ты слышал когда-нибудь что-нибудь о Повелительнице Огня с Каминуса? – танк поднялся и двинулся куда-то в сторону. – Оптимус связался с Кибертроном, а Виндблейд оттуда помогла наладить связь непосредственно с ней самой.  
\- Слышал что-то, но не вникал, - Родимус сам не заметил, как жадно облизнулся, когда увидел в руках бывшего шахтёра куб с энергоном.  
\- Тебе ещё нельзя, - опередил его Мегатрон, - а я не заправлялся, считай, почти все те же пять орн…  
\- Почему? – Прайм немного расслабился: он уже окончательно пришёл в себя и сейчас понимал, что сидит в стенах родного медбэя. В тепле, что самое главное, и безопасности.  
\- Пришлось опять менять тебе все фильтры и заливать новый энергон, а потом ты долгое время находился на подпитке. Системы сначала должны выйти на привычный уровень работы, и только потом…  
\- Нет, почему ты не заправлялся? – перебил его Прайм. – Из-за Оптимуса? Он… ну, тряс тебя из-за меня?  
\- Тряс, но несильно. Так, скорее, для профилактики, - слабо улыбнулся Мегатрон. – Просто… Произошло много событий с того момента, как ты отключился. И мы пытались разобраться во всём этом. И кстати, насчёт жжения, - танк помрачнел, перестав улыбаться, - как я уже сказал, дело в Ханахаки. Но сейчас ты грани. Новые знания и мудрость титана помогут тебе переступить через порог сомнений, но окончательно избавиться от льда в корпусе, окутавшем преимущественно Искру, поможет только искренный коннект.  
\- Тебе надо меньше общаться с Вирлем, - Родимус неприязненно поджал губы, - нахватался от него всякого.  
\- Это слова Оптимуса, - добил его танк. – Только искренное слияние выжжет и растопит корку, что окутывает твою душу. Убрать её медицинским способом тоже можно, но есть сильный риск, что пострадает твоя Искра. А при коннекте все смоется и испарится, и ты стабилизируешься практически сразу, - пояснил бывший лидер десептиконов.  
\- То есть мне надо… ну, с тобой? – Родимус поднял на собеседника ошалевший взгляд.  
\- Ох… - Мегатрон на клик пригасил окуляры, - нет, Родимус. Расслабься, я же ещё в самом начале нашего уговора сказал, что не полезу к тебе ни в порты, ни в Искру. Если у тебя есть кто-то, кто может помочь, просто сделай это, и всё. Как закончишь, я ещё немного понаблюдаю за тобой, и если всё будет в порядке, то, пожалуй, наше соглашение можно будет разорвать, - танк пригубил топливо, - можешь радоваться. Тебе недолго осталось меня терпеть.  
Прайм в ответ понуро кивнул, пережёвывая не самые приятные новости. Вроде и хорошо, а как-то погано на душе.  
\- Но есть и хорошие новости, - Мегатрон снова отпил, - Рэтчет вернулся, а с ним и Дрифт. Последний, кстати, часто захаживает и спрашивает, как у тебя дела.  
\- Команда приняла его? – вскинулся Прайм. – Они… ну, всё в порядке?  
\- Да, правда, Рэтчет всё-таки помял парочку шлемов, - Мегатрон вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Что смешного? – насупился Родимус.  
\- Да так, - сквозь слабый смех отозвался танк, - я предупреждал и Гетэвея, и Атомайзера, что есть вещи, с которыми лучше просто смириться. Они не вняли моему совету.  
Родимус с тихим стоном опустился обратно и вздрогнул, заметив над собой неслышно подскочившего Мегатрона.  
\- Тебе плохо? Вызвать Рэтчета? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался он.  
\- Я… нет, всё хорошо, - автобот снизу-вверх рассматривал откровенно уставшую оптику своего со-капитана, - и где-то я уже слышал это диалог. Не напомнишь, где?  
\- Ушлёпок, - танк лениво ущипнул его за брюшные пластины, и Родимус по-бетски хихикнул. – Но я рад, что всё в порядке. Ещё немного, и ты окончательно избавишься от Ханахаки. А там и актив новыми красками заиграет, я уверен.  
\- Это точно, - Родимус откинулся на платформе свободнее, только сейчас замечая, как много вокруг было датчиков, прикреплённых к нему. Считывание и запись показаний, видимо, шло круглосуточно. – А Шоквейв? Его нашли?  
\- Здесь всё куда более… неопределённо, - подобрал удачное слово Мегатрон и выпрямился, собираясь вернуться к себе. Но Родимус неожиданно поймал его за ладонь. – Что такое? – он снова обеспокоенно наклонился к нему.  
\- Ничего, просто… прохладно немного, - соврал Прайм первое, что пришло в голову, - ты не мог бы… ну, просто посидеть рядом?  
Мегатрон одарил его долгим задумчивым взглядом, но всё же соизволил немного отодвинуть провода, чтобы не цепляться за них, и присесть на платформу. Родимус подвинулся, а когда танк устроился, притулился к тёплой ноге и лишь прогнал цикл вентиляции, когда тяжёлая ладонь приятно легла на живот.  
\- Так что там с Шоквейвом? – вернулся Прайм к насущной теме разговора, старательно избегая зрительного контакта с со-капитаном. – Что там такого неопределённого?  
\- Собственно, Шоквейв – основная причина прилёта Оптимуса, - признался Мегатрон. – Разумеется, он беспокоился и за тебя, но Шоквейв… Шоквейв вызвал куда больше вопросов.  
Родимус притёрся ещё ближе, действительно согреваясь, и сам не заметил, как накрыл чужую ладонь своей, принимаясь неосознанно перебирать сегментированные фаланги пальцев.  
\- Когда Искра Хангразора погасла, передав тебе мудрость прошлых лет, а ты отключился, мы смогли рассмотреть, что находилось там, прямо в самой камере, - начал свой долгий рассказ Мегатрон. – К нашему немалому удивлению мы обнаружили несколько датападов, на которых Шоквейв оставил послание: он написал, что ему жаль, и попросил прощения. А по другую сторону от ложемента, подпитываясь от Искры метротитана, стояли несколько… наверное, это были капсулы.  
Родимус еле заметно кивнул, чуть пригасил оптику, но перебирать чужие пальцы не перестал, показывая, что он хоть и отдыхает, но слушает.  
\- В них были… Я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, поскольку сам не понимаю до конца, - танк чуть повернулся, и Родимус с удовольствием растянулся вдоль не только тазовой секции танка, но и всего его тёмного бедра. – Там были Ревайнд, Пайпс, Амбулон и Трейлбрейкер.  
\- Погоди, но они же дезактив, разве нет? – встрепенулся Прайм, активируя оптику и поднимаясь на руках. От неожиданности он съехал ладонями с платформы и с ойканьем уткнулся фейсплетом в колени бывшего гладиатора. – Гм, прости, - тут же вскочил мех и лёг обратно, костеря себя за неуместную сейчас неуклюжесть, - я нечаянно.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Мегатрон если и удивился, то вида не подал. – Да, ты прав, они были дезактив. И я не знаю, кто это… Возможно, клоны с идеально прописанной прошивкой. Либо же терроконы – не знаю. Весь медсостав сейчас изучает их, хотя все четверо пришли в себя. А к ним ещё и Персептор присоединился, а за ним Брейнсторм и Наутика. Так что в лаборатории Фёрст Эйда страсти кипят похлеще, чем в баре Сверва. Кстати, Вирль совсем от рук отбился, - неожиданно пожаловался на врекера Мегатрон. – Я устал выслушивать от Персептора, как сильно он его достал и прохода не даёт.  
\- Влюбился что ли? – хохотнул Родимус и вдруг помрачнел. – Слушай, а что, если, - в этот раз он целенаправленно упёрся манипуляторами в ногу со-капитана, - гм, ты хорошо знаком с процессом эмпураты? Или нет, даже не с ней… Как там называлась промывка процессора?  
\- «Игры теней» что ли? Слышал, но близко не знакомился, а что? – Мегатрон пригладил плечевые сегменты Прайма таким привычным заботливым жестом, что тот слегка смутился, поджав спойлеры.  
\- Как думаешь, этот процесс можно обратить вспять? – поинтересовался Родимус. – Ну чисто теоретически давай подумаем на примере Вирля. Что, если он действительно испытывает к Персептору какие-то чувства, отдалённо похожие на влюблённость? Но поскольку ему переписали личность, да ещё и насильственным путём, может быть, изначально простые сигналы, проходя по изломанной цепочке эмоциональных реакций, и выливаются в такой беспредел? Вирль не может сказать прямо: «Ты мне нравишься, давай быть вместе», но пытается показать это как-то иначе?  
\- Возможно, но, боюсь, я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - ответил Мегатрон. – Что мне нужно сделать? Сказать Персептору, чтобы он поговорил с врекером по душам?  
\- Может быть, но я подумал про Шоквейва, - Прайм почесал затылок, - ты сказал, что он за что-то извинялся и просил прощения. Но Шоквейв, которого мы все знаем, так бы никогда не поступил, верно? – Мегатрон кивнул. – А что, если его «Игры теней» тоже сдали какой-то сбой? Может быть, это извинение проявление своего рода… совести?  
\- Думаешь, в учёном Шоквейве внезапно проснулись черты личности Сенатора? – задумался танк. – Хм, интересная теория вообще-то. И эти клоны… Подарок?  
\- Либо крик о помощи, что с ним что-то не так, и один он не справится, - кивнул Родимус.  
\- Но что послужило толчком? Он столько лет провёл в таком состоянии, а сейчас внезапно в нём взыграла совесть? Слабо верится, - скептично отозвался Мегатрон. – Но мысль интересная. Я свяжусь с Оптимусом. Думаю, он оценит твоё предложение. Но это немного позже. Сейчас тебе нужно всё-таки отдохнуть.  
Родимус согласно кивнул шлемом и с поразительным удивлением понял, что простой разговор вымотал его так, словно он три дня без перерыва шатался по лестницам всего корабля с гантелями наперевес.  
\- Ложись, - Мегатрон поднялся и снова поправил пучок проводов, нечаянно, но удивительно ласково скользнув ладонью по бедру капитана, - отдых сейчас тебе просто жизненно необходим.  
\- Мегз? – позвал его рыжий автобот, когда тот почти дошёл до выхода. – Спасибо тебе, - и на немой вопрос в оптике пояснил, - что не бросил. Знаю-знаю! Ты замаливал собственные грехи прошлого и всякое такое, но всё же…  
\- Отдыхай, Роддерс, - тепло улыбнулся бывший гладиатор, - а завтра на свежую голову подумаешь над тем, как разрешить все насущные вопросы. Я зайду к тебе, как поговорю с Оптимусом.  
Родимус кивнул, и Мегатрон, наконец, вышел вон, оставляя Прайма наедине с огромным количеством запутанных мыслей. Хаос вертелся в мозговом модуле настолько сильно, что даже провалившись в оффлайн, Родимусу мерещились дурные симуляции. Местами глупые, но преимущественно тревожные.

*** 

Когда Рэтчет изволил отпустить капитана на волю, спустя пару дней, Родимус первым же делом собрался наведаться к Дрифту. Но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств тот сам заявился в медбэй, чтобы проверить лучшего друга. Прайм, пытавшийся отвязаться от назойливого медика, завалившего его рекомендация и постоянно повторяющего слова капитана, чтобы тот не затягивал с финальной стадией излечения, завидев мечника, рванул к нему с космической скоростью. Дрифт лишь удивлённо вскинулся и отступил на шаг, когда Родимус повис на нём и безапелляционно впился в чужие губы, крепко сжимая самурая в объятиях.  
\- Я вам не мешаю? – раздражённо одёрнул их медбот. – Дрифт, чего встал как вкопанный?  
\- Родимус, перестань, - мечник аккуратно, но твёрдо отодвинул от себя капитана, - конечно, я рад тебя видеть, но… Что ты делаешь?  
\- Страдаю, - понуро признался тот и отступил. – Прости, мне надо было кое-что проверить.  
\- Проверил? – произнёс появившийся рядом Рэтчет и неожиданно сильно влепил Прайма оплеуху. – Ещё раз увижу подобный выкрутас, разберу на запчасти и окуляром не моргну.  
\- Рэтчет, пожалуйста, - укоризненно покосился на него Дрифт, - всё в порядке.  
Отступивший от мечника Родимус с подозрением переводил взгляд с самурая на медика и обратно.  
\- Подождите-ка, - ошарашено выдохнул он, стравив пар, - вы что ли… ну, того?  
\- Чего того? – пробурчал Рэтчет, скептично закатив оптику. – Да, мы вместе, если ты об этом. И повторяю в последний раз: за такие финты…  
\- Ради Праймаса, как же я рад за вас!  
Рэтчет пошатнулся, и они с Дрифтом слегка неуклюже стукнулись плечами, когда Родимус подтащил их обоих к себе и крепко обнял. Пожалуй, именно в этот клик медик окончательно понял, что больше не может злиться на своего капитана. Слишком искренне он радовался за них и сиял окулярами так, что собственная оптика начинала рябить.  
\- Чудесно, восхитительно, потрясающе! – Родимус с трудом заставил себя отступить немного назад, но продолжил крепко сжимать их ладони, согревая почти обжигающим теплом. – Дрифт, ты не представляешь, как я рад! Рэтчет, спасибо. Это… это так важно и…  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - пробурчал тот, вытаскивая ладонь из тисков Прайма. – Разберись уже со своими проблемами, а там видно будет.  
\- Обязательно, - широко улыбнулся Родимус. – И Дрифт… добро пожаловать в команду. Если кто начнёт бузить – обращайся, разберёмся.  
Они снова крепко обнялись, и Рэтчет, наконец, всё же вытолкал излишне пылающего энтузиазмом капитана из медбэя.  
\- Клянусь, за такие выходки я… - Рэтчет осёкся. Дрифт быстро подошёл к нему и просто вынудил замолчать, коснувшись чужих губ мягким поцелуем.  
\- Из того, что я успел услышать, полагаю, так было нужно, - пробормотал он, - ты ведь знаешь, что ты – моя единственная Искра, Рэтчет.  
Медик кивнул и сам потянулся вперёд за ещё одним поцелуем.

Родимус, воодушевлённый только зародившейся и не до конца сформировавшейся идеей, мчался по коридорам, широко улыбаясь всем, кто встречался ему на пути. Сначала Прайм направился к себе в кварту, но по пути передумал и пошёл к комнате со-капитана, однако рядом с баром Сверва мех столкнулся с Ультра Магнусом.  
\- Мегатрон на нижней палубе, - отозвался он, - отправился изучать помещение. Может, удастся обустроить его под более важные нужды.  
\- Там, где содержался наш внезапный безбилетник? – уточнил Прайм. – Принято. Спасибо.  
Мех резво направился вниз, про себя размышляя о том, что по окончании лечения нужно будет поинтересоваться у Персептора, что там с обнаруженными клонами. Автобот их ещё не видел, но уже был наслышан. Во всяком случае, внешне тот же Хромедом выглядел значительно лучше, а при встрече даже не кинулся на Прайма с кулаками. Только кивнул ему, загадочно замерцал визором и осторожно направился к каютам, где сейчас содержался своеобразный подарок Шоквейва.  
\- Привет, - громогласно объявил о себе Родимус, оказавшись внизу. – Магнус сказал, ты где-то здесь. Где?  
Неподалёку от входа щёлкнул выключатель, и тюрьма бешеного сумасшедшего шестифазника озарилась излишне ярким светом. Мегатрон без энтузиазма окинул помещение тяжёлым взглядом, рассматривая его под новым углом, и всё же повернулся к капитану.  
\- Рад видеть, что с тобой всё в порядке, - дружелюбно отозвался он. – Как самочувствие?  
\- Также, - пожал плечами Прайм, - уже придумал, как избавить это место от духа Оверлорда? – бот окинул комнату беглым взглядом, но капли энергона, принадлежавшие, вероятно, самому шестифазнику, до сих пор притягивали к себе внимание.  
\- Полагаю, кое-кто нарвётся на очередной штрафной наряд и пойдёт сюда отмывать и вычищать всё до блеска, - усмехнулся танк. – Хотя, если честно… Я бы оставил всё, как есть.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Родимус. – Сомневаюсь, что Оверлорд когда-нибудь сюда вернётся. Если только добить нас всех, - горько улыбнулся он.  
\- Оверлорд – нет, а кто-нибудь другой – вполне возможно, - немного помолчав, всё же отозвался бывший лидер десептиконов.  
\- Шоквейв? – предположил Прайм. – А не великоваты ли будут оковы?  
\- Немного доработать, добавить пару дополнительных режимов, усилить защитный контур, и всё, можно выходить на поиски старых друзей, - Мегатрон задрал шлем, всматриваясь в оковы под потолком. – Никто не знает, кого мы встретим по пути. Не хотелось бы, чтобы это место нам пригождалось, но и отрицать очевидного нельзя: слишком много опасных меха бродят по Галактике… Но это так, пока что философские размышления, - встряхнулся танк. – Я чем-то могу тебе помочь?  
\- Вообще-то да, - признался Родимус, - мне нужно кое-что проверить, прежде чем… Ну, завершить начатое. Ты понимаешь, про что я.  
\- Положим, - кивнул Мегатрон. – Что от меня требуется?  
Он подошёл к Прайму и привычным, отточенным жестом опустился на одно колено, оказываясь с главным капитаном на одном уровне. Бывший гладиатор давно заметил, что это слегка успокаивало вспыльчивую натуру их командира. Зато если хотелось его позлить, то можно было говорить и свысока. Родимус в такие моменты взвивался особенно сильно.  
\- Мне нужно определиться кое с чем, и я не хочу, чтобы ты… ну, как-то неправильно меня понял, - Прайм, как ни странно, выдержал прямой, чуть подозрительный взгляд своего со-капитана. – Я долго думал над всем этим и понял, что раз мы начали всё это вместе, также вместе мы должны закончить.  
\- Родимус, прошу, - Мегатрон позволил себе слабую вольность и попытался мягко обхватить ближайшую к нему ладонь спорткара, - тебе вовсе необязательно открывать Искру именно мне. Вы с Дрифтом были довольно близки, уверен, он тебе не откажет.  
\- Это не то! – вскинулся Родимус. – Не перебивай меня! Это я и хотел сказать. Я… Я уже проверял Дрифта, и он – не тот меха.  
Прайм рвано выдернул руки из огромных ладоней танка, нервно отступил, шумно вентилируя.  
\- Это даже как-то нечестно, - добавил он. – Ты столько сделал для меня, а по факту ничего не получишь. Да-да, отпустит тебе Праймас парочку грехов, но это не то.  
\- Мне достаточного твоего благополучного актива, - осторожно прервал бывший шахтёр смущённо-нервную тираду. – Мне действительно приятно знать, что все мои усилия не пропали даром, но принуждать тебя к чему-либо я не собираюсь.  
\- Да как ты не понимаешь?! – окончательно вспылил рассерженный Родимус. – Ты и не принуждаешь. Я сам, понимаешь? Сам!  
Тюрьма Оверлорда вокруг давила. Прайм раздражённо встопорщил спойлеры, прямо и гневно глядя глаза в глаза Мегатрону, пока тот размышлял над услышанным.  
\- В этом весь ты, капитан, - изрёк, наконец, танк, едва заметно усмехнувшись, - вечно ходишь вокруг да около, хотя уже давно мог бы донести до меня свою мысль.  
\- Да чтоб тебя… - выругался Родимус и громко хрипнул вентиляцией, когда его дёрнули на себя.  
Собственные губы накрыли чужие, немного шершавые, испещрённые шрамами, а огромные манипуляторы заскользили по бокам и бёдрам, ощутимо властно прижимая спорткара к огромному корпусу танка. Родимус не сомневался ни клика: коленные шарниры почти сразу же подломились, и он рухнул на так кстати подставленное колено, обвивая Мегатрона за шею и притираясь к широким грудным пластинам.  
\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу, - тихо признался он, с глухим стоном разорвав поцелуй.  
\- А я тебя обожаю, - усмехнулся тот, - чур ты передающий.  
\- Ещё чего! – вскинулся Родимус и тут же уткнулся пылающим фейсплетом в шейные кабели со-капитана. – Почему это ты принимающий?  
\- Потому что я старый и ленивый, а ты молодой и активный, - пояснил Мегатрон, - вот и будешь стараться.  
\- Вредный злобный десептикон, - выплюнул Прайм, не торопясь отрываться от тёплого корпуса. – Вот ведь угораздило… Оптимус будет смеяться.  
\- Оптимус будет рад, - Мегатрон всё-таки выловил ладонь Прайма и поднял её, запечатлевая на тыльной стороне мягкий поцелуй, - будешь приглядывать за мной и докладывать ему обо всём, что посчитаешь нужным.  
Родимус слабо кивнул, нашёл в себе силы оторваться от нагретого места и всё же посмотреть в ярко-пылающую теплом алую оптику бывшего лидера десептиконов.  
\- Всё-таки я не ошибся, - осторожно признался он и подтянулся, запечатлевая на губах Мегатрона ещё один долгий сладкий поцелуй.

Поручения сыпались как из рога изобилия, и когда Прайм добрался до капитанского мостика, все остальные меха успели разбрестись по своим квартам и улечься отдыхать. Остались лишь дежурные, умудряющиеся покемарить за своими непосредственно рабочими местами, да Мегатрон, вольготно раскинувшийся на капитанском кресле.  
\- Я уж думал, ты там с концами пропал, - он жестом поприветствовал Родимуса, - со всем справился?  
\- А ты во мне сомневаешься? – ехидно поддел его Прайм.  
\- Ни капли, - совершенно серьёзно отозвался бывший лидер десептиконов. – Команда, у вас три свободных джоора, можете пока отдохнуть.  
\- Есть, сэр, - отрапортовал Бластер. – Эй, Блю?  
Блюстрик вскочил резко и с диким грохотом опрокинул собственный стул. Окончательно проснулись абсолютно все.  
\- Четыре джоора, - тяжело стравив пар, поправил самого себя Мегатрон. – Быстро убрались, пока я добрый.  
Бластер подхватил сонно мерцающего линзами снайпера и резво утащил в коридор. Остальные несколько ботов предпочли также быстро ретироваться.  
\- Я заблокировал двери, но связь оставил. Мало ли, кому чего понадобится, - пояснил он недоумённо поглядывающему на него Родимусу. – Полагаю, сейчас самое подходящее время закончить твоё излечение и окончательно стабилизировать корпус.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь… в смысле, мы будем в кварте, разве нет? – искренне удивился Прайм, с откровенным подозрением рассматривая со-капитана, который даже не думал шевелиться.  
\- Во-первых, это скучно, - лениво ответил танк, - а во-вторых, меня не покидает чувство, что команда что-то пронюхала, и у обеих наших кварт сейчас стоит по толпе, готовой внимать полезному и интересному.  
Родимус задумчиво почесал шлем и, обогнув кресло, поднялся к панели управления Бластера. Вбив несколько команд, он открыл экран с камерами видеонаблюдения. Как ни странно, Мегатрон был прав: возле каждой из их комнат с самым независимым видом уже ходила разведка в лице смущённо, но довольно поблёскивающего визором и потирающего манипуляторы Тэилгейта и чуть более серьёзно настроенного Найтбета.  
\- Я тебе даже больше скажу, - прервал воцарившееся молчание Мегатрон, - наверняка некоторые излишне гениальные личности взломали обе кварты и утыкали их аудио- и видеозаписывающими устройствами, ведущими прямую трансляцию знаешь куда?  
\- У кого-то вместо любимых фильмов Вирля будет ночь интерфейс-забегов? – ухмыльнулся Родимус. – Да уж… Сверв всегда найдёт, чем завлечь к себе клиентов.  
\- Разумеется, скоро они узнают, что нас там нет, и начнутся великие поиски, но, думаю, мы к тому времени успеем закончить все свои дела, - танк поднялся и подошёл к Родимусу, мягко коснулся выступающих ярко-красных плечевых блоков, - особенно, если не будем затягивать.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал, - Прайм вывернулся из-под его рук, - лучше отложить этот вопрос до более подходящего времени.  
\- Ох, Родимус, - Мегатрон ловко поймал его за запястье и подтащил обратно к себе, - как же ты любишь всё усложнять.  
\- Я просто вспомнил, что у меня огромная куча самых неотложных дел, отложение которых грозит дезактивов аж половине Лост Лайта, я просто не могу пустить всё на самотёк! – попытался выбраться из захвата Прайм.  
\- Знал бы ты, как мне нравится, когда в тебе просыпается ответственность, - танк задним ходом добрался до рабочего стола, располагающегося неподалёку от их общего капитанского кресла. – Сразу таким солидным становишься, важным. Даже на Оптимуса чем-то похожим.  
\- Вот-вот, надо быть как Оптимус, - Родимус нервно встопорщил спойлеры, старательно глядя куда угодно, но только не на фейсплет со-капитана, исказившийся предвкушающей улыбкой. – Как ты там сказал, ответственным? Да. Буду зарабатывать авторитет среди команды и дальше.  
Мегатрон во время этой почти панической болтовни успел усесться на стол и поёрзать на нём, проверяя прочность. Вроде крепко стоял, даже не скрипел, не должен развалиться.  
\- Родимус, - он притянул к себе рыжего автобота и беззлобно огладил покатые бёдра, задержавшись на чёрных точках и беспардонно стравив туда несколько искр, из-за чего Прайм от неожиданности взвизгнул, - Родимус, послушай меня.  
Вцепившийся в серую грудную броню Прайм выглядел почти несчастным и совсем убитым.  
\- Успокойся, прошу, - Мегатрон перехватил его руку и запечатлел на ней поцелуй, - я понимаю, что это нервирует. Новые отношения, какой-то другой, непривычный статус, собственное напряжение, скопившееся за последние месяцы, - это нормально, - танк осторожно подтащил начинающегося разогреваться партнёра к себе поближе, - но мы должны закончить. Понимаешь? Сегодня наша основная цель: окончательно избавиться от Ханахаки.  
Родимус потеряно кивнул и затих, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию и зарывшись одной ладонью в оголившиеся провода. Мегатрон приподнял его фейсплет, наклонился и вовлёк в ласковый поцелуй. Не прошло и нескольких кликов, как Родимус приподнялся на кончики супинаторов, отвечая ему, а ещё спустя какое-то время взобрался туда же, оказываясь с со-капитаном на одном уровне.  
\- Делай сейчас всё так, как считаешь нужным, - пробормотал танк, - я не буду тебе препятствовать.  
Прайм кивнул и подавился стоном, когда чужая сегментированная глосса проскользнула ему в рот, будоража чувствительную сенсорику. Родимус запрокинул голову, позволяя партнёру ласкать его изнутри. Он плавился под чужими руками, ёрзал и начинал подтекать. Даже жаль, что сегодня ему отведена роль передающего. Признаться, он бы с радостью опробовал джамперную скрутку бывшего лидера десептиконов.  
\- Ты передающий, - с трудом оторвавшись от тонкого металла губ капитана, подтвердил его мысли Мегатрон, - можешь гордиться собой. Я давно не был принимающим. Конечно, не нулёвка, но…  
\- Это вызывает подозрения, - Прайм крепко обхватил его за шею и снова припал в поцелуе, игриво покусывая шершавые губы.  
От разговора они отвлеклись окончательно, синхронно растеряв все мало-мальски важные мысли. Мегатрон запрокинул шлем, и рыжий автобот ощутимо впился дентопластинами в подставленные горловые шланги. Он то пережимал подачу энергона, то восстанавливал её, зализывая редкие прокусы. Огромный корпус под руками недвусмысленно низко вибрировал, и Родимус на периферии сознания успел поймать обрывок мысли, что теперь он не остановится, слишком поздно.  
\- И всё-таки, почему принимающий? – сквозь глухие стоны поинтересовался Родимус, юлой вертясь меж разведённых ног танка и просовывая пальцы в крупные стоки брони, из-за чего на серых бёдрах уже начали образовываться капли выступающего хладагента.  
\- Может, я мечтал об этом с того самого момента, как переступил порог Лост Лайта? – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон и до струйки энергона прокусил губу, когда Прайм ощутимо сжал выбирающие из-под честплейта трансформационные болты. – Шлак… прямо смотрел и думал о том, как хочу, ох… - он с хрипом стравил пар, откинувшись на руки и прогнувшись в спинной секции, - развести тебя на интерфейс и познать все прелести твоей дикой… огненной натуры. Шлак…  
С тихим щелчком паховая броня бывшего гладиатора ушла в пазы, открывая влажно поблёскивающий порт, прикрытый трепещущими от предвкушения лепестками защитной мембраны.  
\- Ты умудряешься поэтизировать даже когда коннектишься? – изумился Родимус и сполз вниз, губами проскользнув по алым вентиляционным решёткам и приятно поёжившись, ощутив рваный порыв воздуха.  
\- Ты удивишься, - траки на плечах и ногах синхронно восторженно взвизгнули, когда Прайм выдохнул тёплый пар прямо на лепестки мембраны, - но это… вдохновляет. Строки сами складываются в голове.  
\- Зачитаешь? – похабно ухмыльнулся Родимус, снизу-вверх глядя на со-капитана, раскинувшегося перед ним, и внезапно, в приступе вспыхнувшей игривости, щёлкнул танка разрядом прямиком в центр порта. Спустя клик, Мегатрон рухнул на спину, выгнувшись и одарив фейсплет спорткара солидным количеством масла, хлынувшего из раздражённых прединтерфейсными ласками шлюзов. – Шлака так много? – вскинулся Прайм, ошарашено отскочив и утирая лицевую.  
\- Я тебе, - сурово изрёк бывший шахтёр, чувствуя, как рьяно стекают капли смазки по внутренней стороне бёдер, - не какой-то там… мотоцикл. Понял?  
Родимус рассмеялся и стёр немного вязкие потёки, поднял руку и демонстративно погрузил испачканные пальцы в рот, недвусмысленно посасывая их.  
\- Фетишист, - беззлобно буркнул танк, переводя дух, - давай уже. Я и так слишком сильно распалился.  
Родимус кивнул и, ничего не говоря, резво пропихнул всё те же пальцы в порт, продавливая лепестки мембраны и чувствуя, как сжимаются внутри ограничивающие кольца. Мегатрон глухо постанывал, начиная слабо подмахивать бёдрами, и Прайм на свой страх и риск погрузил в него четыре пальца, а через некоторое время всю ладонь.  
\- Вот в чём плюсы больших партнёров, - ошарашено выдал он, с замиранием Искры наблюдая за тем, как вскидывался танк под ним, когда рука проскальзывала внутрь, с хлюпаньем словно всасывающаяся в огромного меха.  
\- Я тебе шлем откручу, если ты сейчас же не… шлак! – Мегатрон вскинулся в особо сильном, но всё же поверхностном ребуте. Ноги взлетели на отменные покатые бёдра Родимуса, и из шлюзов снова хлынуло, стекая теперь уже по руке, к локтю и на стол.  
Прайм, словно издеваясь, протолкнул манипулятор ещё глубже, но дальше не рискнул, даже не заметив, как автоматически подключил запись с оптики. Такие кадры будут…  
\- Согласен, хватит играться, - прохрипел он, вынимая руку. По броне стекали ароматные потёки трансфлюида, и Родимус опять пошло слизнул особо привлекательную каплю.  
Собственная паховая броня с таким же щелчком ушла в пазы, и джамперная скрутка яростно встопорщила оголовок, поблёскивающий своей же смазкой.  
Мегатрон вскрикнул, когда Родимус припал к нему и рывком вогнал кабели по самое основание. Защитная мембрана натянулась, затрудняя проникновение, а ограничивающие кольца возбуждённо сжались, усиливая трение. Прайм упёрся испачканными ладонями в стол, немного придвинулся ближе и принялся рывками вдалбливать партнёра в грязную поверхность свидетеля их жарких прелюдий и не только. Танк закусил ладонь, душа жаркие стоны и подмахивая размеренному такту.  
\- Восхитительно, - запрокинул Родимус шлем, чуть пригасив окуляры и ритмично вбиваясь в пульсирующий и влажно хлюпающий порт, спокойно подстроившийся под его конфигурацию.  
\- Открывайся, - сквозь стоны Мегатрону удалось поднять руку и погладить капитана по инсигнии автоботов, - самое… время, х-ха…  
Прайм навис над ним и, чуть подумав, потянулся за поцелуем. Бывший лидер десептиконов сам припал к нему, оглаживая той же ладонью настолько желанный корпус партнёра и даря незабываемую ласку.  
Под скрипы и скрежет металла с тихим шелестом распахнулась грудная жёлтая пластина с инсигнией. В середине замерцала часть Матрицы Лидерства, и Мегатрон лицезрел, как она уплыла в сторону, помогая тревожно дрожащей Искре немного выступить вперёд. Тем более, что ложемент до сих пор был усеян тонкой, но смертельной корочкой льда. Ханахаки во всём своём проявлении.  
\- Пригаси оптику, Родимус, - велел танк под натужный хрип собственной вентиляции и глухое бряцанье бёдер о ноги Прайма, - гаси.  
Родимус послушно отключил видеозахват, слегка склонив голову вбок и не переставая вбиваться в партнёра под собой, постепенно приближая их обоих к перезагрузке.  
\- Слушай меня, Родимус, - Мегатрон сумел сесть на столе, и теперь Прайм мог спокойно прильнуть к нему, максимально увеличивая площадь касания брони к броне, не забывая втискивать напряжённую скрутку в разгорячённый корпус партнёра. – Ты – лучшее, что видел мир после долгой войны. Тебе кажется, что тебя презирают, но это не так: тебя уважают и принимают гораздо больше меха, чем ты думаешь. Ты столько сделал для нас всех, что не хватит и пальцев всей команды, чтобы пересчитать каждую твою заслугу. И хотя временами ты начинаешь почём зря ёрничать или выпендриваться, ох…  
Родимус как будто специально скользнул ниже, изменив угол толчков и теперь задевая при каждом движении одну из топливных магистралей. По ногам снова усиленно потекло, пока сенсоры заходились в предзагрузочных воплях.  
\- Ты – невероятно очарователен, сообразителен и совершенно точно достоин звания Прайма, - выдохнул он почти в губы рыжего автобота. – Оставь сомнения позади, смотри вперёд. В хорошее и светлое будущее…  
Рубка озарилась яркой вспышкой света, когда танк вбился собственной Искрой в призывно распахнувшую створки Искру со-капитана.  
Мегатрона окатило волной холода, а следом – нестерпимого жара. Он закричал, выбивая вокалайзер напрочь, вцепился в плечи Родимуса неосознанно выщелкнутыми когтями, стружкой срезая активную краску, когда перезагрузка накрыла их обоих от кончиков супинаторов по самые закрылки шлемов. Потоки трансфлюида, бьющие внутри, обжигали ничуть не хуже самой чистой, яркой и светлой энергии, окутавшей меха плотным коконом. Родимус стонал почти болезненно, из последних сил вгоняя и джампер в порт, и Искру в Искру…  
Весь страх и гнев, направленный на самого себя, всю ярость и ненависть смыло чистейшим потоком космической силы. На внутреннем экране то тут, то там вспыхивали звёзды, а огромные манипуляторы Мегатрона до хруста сжимали его, сгибая особо сильно выпирающие части корпуса. Его слова вились где-то на периферии, сплетаясь с новыми чувствами тугим, неразрывным узлом.  
\- М-мегз… - прохрипел Прайм, чувствуя, как стекает по брюшным пластинам что-то холодное, - д-да…  
Томительные бриймы растянулись почти на вечность. Весь мир вокруг перестал существовать. Были только они вдвоём, лёгкие-лёгкие, почти невесомые, вознёсшие далеко-далеко к звёздам, рассыпавшимися вокруг миллиардом цветных осколков…

В себя первым пришёл Мегатрон. Он с тихим стоном активировал окуляры и некоторое время предпочёл просто полежать, наслаждаясь раскалённым корпусом Прайма у себя на груди. Тот выглядел удивительно умиротворённым и, возможно, даже счастливым. Танк, стараясь не вырывать его из оффлайна, осторожно поднял капитана и, закусив губу, извернулся так, чтобы джампер покинул приёмную систему…  
\- Ох, шлак, - содрогнулся бывший лидер десептиконов, когда за оголовком потянулась струйка трансфлюида, а через клик на стол хлынуло. Мегатрону даже стало немного стыдно за столь интимное проявление их с капитаном близости.  
Родимус заворочался и попытался зарыться под броню танка. Джамперная скрутка сама по себе со щелчком сложилась и ушла под броню, напоследок игриво подмигнув ярко-оранжевой подсветкой, на которую некогда гладиатор попросту не обратил в начале внимания.  
«У вас всё в порядке? - поинтересовался Ультра Магнус, получивший сигнал о возврате капитана в онлайн. – Почему от рубки фонит хуже, чем от интер-бара?»  
«Потому что Родимус лечился, - философски отозвался танк и с кряхтением спустил ноги на пол, - ох…»  
По каналу связи с Магнусом ощущалось лёгкое беспокойство, смешанное с укоризной и не вовремя проявившей себя деликатностью.  
«Родимус в порядке? - наконец, подобрал наиболее тактичную формулировку Магнус. – Рэтчет или Ранг нужны?»  
Танк уложил Прайма там же на столе, а сам согнулся пополам, переживая послезагрузочный эффект от неимоверно хорошего интерфейса. Порты дрожали, а по ногам всё ещё текло. Какая пошлость!  
«Всё хорошо, - успокоил он первого офицера, - отоспится, заправится, как следует, и будет как новенький. Чуть позже Рэтчет ещё раз его осмотрит, но мне кажется, что всё действительно в порядке».  
«Помощь требуется? - спросил тягач. – Дроны там, не знаю?»  
«Дронов можно, - оглядев устроенный бардак, резюмировал Мегатрон, - и пусть притащат побольше тряпок. Что-то мы разошлись и хорошо наследили…»  
«Завтра сам будешь объяснять экипажу и дежурной смене, почему в рубке ровно стоять не получается, коленные шарниры подкашиваются», - фыркнул Ультра Магнус.  
«Принято, - рассмеялся Мегатрон, - до связи».  
Отключившись, он ещё раз обернулся и напоролся на слабо мерцающую оптику главного капитана.  
\- Отдыхай, - мех склонился над измученным партнёром, - всё хорошо.  
Родимус царапнул его по ладони, и Мегатрон склонился над ним. Прайм с трудом приподнялся, запечатлевая на истерзанных губах довольный поцелуй, и улёгся обратно, тут же проваливаясь в крепкий здоровый оффлайн.  
\- Полагаю, всё действительно в порядке, - улыбнулся танк, - хорошо.  
Неожиданно на главном экране вспыхнуло сообщение о входящем звонке. Вернув на место собственную паховую броню, Мегатрон слегка вразвалочку подобрался к панели управления и нажал на ответ.  
\- Ох, Мегатрон, - Оптимус выглядел встревоженным, - хорошо, что ты здесь. Ты был прав на счёт Шоквейва, он… - Прайм отвлёкся на рыжее пятно позади, прищурился, вглядываясь сквозь помехи в бардак, устроенный почти что прямо напротив камер. – Полагаю, вопрос с Ханахаки улажен?  
\- Думаю, да, - кивнул Мегатрон. – Родимус сейчас отдыхает. Так что там с Шоквейвом?  
\- Ничего хорошего, - помрачнел Оптимус, - мне удалось отыскать его на краю Галактики Тайфун, и сейчас я транспортирую его обратно на Кибертрон.  
\- Что он там делал? – ошалело вскинулся бывший гладиатор. – Далеко же его занесло…  
\- Не поверишь, - Оптимус, немного подумав, расщёлкнул маску, - прятался и боялся.  
Мегатрон не стал скрывать удивление, смешанное со скепсисом.  
\- Из того, что мне удалось из него выцедить, - продолжил Прайм, - Шоквейв успел встретиться с Джиаксусом, и тот захватил его в плен, где и… гм, подкорректировал «Игры теней».  
\- Работы мнемохирургам и психиатрам ты подбросил от души, - отозвался танк, скрестив руки на груди. – Джиаксус, значит… Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему он поступал настолько… нелогично.  
\- Шоквейв сейчас выглядит довольно… - замялся Оптимус, - жалко, если честно. Конечно, я верну его на Кибертрон, но совершенно не представляю, что с ним делать.  
\- Наверное, всё будет зависеть от результата работы медиков, - пожал плечами экс-лидер десептиконов. – А там посмотрим.  
\- Да. Думаю, ты прав, - Прайм устало потёр переносицу, - ладно. На этом пока всё. Если вылезет что-нибудь ещё с ним, свяжитесь со мной немедленно. И не забудьте об отчёте относительно тех клонов.  
\- Принято, - кивнул Мегатрон. Связь прервалась. – Значит, Шоквейв снова может стать Сенатором. Нелегко ему придётся.  
В двери поскреблись, и танк дал команду на открытие. Внутрь просочилось несколько дронов, волочащих за собой груды тряпья. За ними возвышался Ультра Магнус.  
\- Я слышал голос Оптимуса, - изрёк он, - что-то случилось?  
\- Оптимус нашёл Шоквейва и везёт его на Кибертрон. Есть подозрение, что к моему бывшему учёному приложил манипуляторы Джиаксус, - кратко отрапортовал Мегатрон. – Если медикам удастся восстановить Шоквейва хотя бы немного, тогда и посмотрим, что да как.  
Магнус кивнул и перевёл взгляд на отдыхающего Родимуса.  
\- Надеюсь, с ним тоже всё будет в порядке, - пробормотал он, склонив шлем вбок.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился с ним Мегатрон, - но что-то мне подсказывает, что всё будет просто отлично. Он всё переживёт и со всем справится.  
Дроны с негромким лязганьем оттирали пятна с пола и пытались добраться до стола, где лежал Прайм. Мегатрон поднял одного на руки и поставил на поверхность, а сам подхватил Родимуса и, усевшись в кресло, удобно устроил его на себе. Актив однозначно заиграл новыми красками, но и новостей хватало. Благо, возвышающийся за его спиной Ультра Магнус безмолвно поддерживал. И это вдохновляло. С Шоквейвом будет трудно, но Оптимус справится. Они справятся, если будет нужно. И всё-таки стоит обратиться к Рэтчету с вопросом о восстановлении передающей системы, а то Родимус сожрёт со-капитана с потрохами, если тот всё оставшееся время будет избегать этого вопроса.


End file.
